Pequeñas historias
by xjapan
Summary: Colección de historias sobre pedido heterotalia para conocer un mundo de posibilidades trigésima octava pareja Romano x Nyo Grecia para Eagle Primece
1. Chapter 1

Pequeñas historias

Capitulo 1

Pastel de nata y miel de mapple

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada me gustaría decir que decidí escribir un fic de estos debido a que no hay muchos fics hetero en este fandom espero les guste_

 _Pareja CanadaxNyo Macau_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

Otra cumbre internacional sin sentido Alemania resignado tuvo que declarar un receso antes de que las cosas empeorarán

— ¿entonces cuidarás a Xiang Di? — preguntó Hong Kong cargando a su panda mascota mientras miraba a su hermana

— como si no tuviera otra opción — dijo su hermana, la representación de Macau a modo de broma — ¿exactamente que harás con la señorita Islandia?

— solo iremos a dar un paseo

— bien pero no tarden Xiao no quiero tener problemas con el señor Noruega

— como si el no te pretendiera

— que cosas dices claro que no, descuida yo cuidare a Xiang Di — finalmente se fue con todo y la panda a caminar por la sala

— oye hermana de Xiao ¿tienes novio? — pregunto la panda como si nada para hacer platica

— no no tengo e imaginó que tu tampoco eres una bebe — le respondio

— no soy una bebe soy una mujer hecha y derecha — contesto viéndola con reproche

— dije bebé y punto— le respondió, en ese momento la panda de saga de sus manos y se hecha a Correr — Xiang Di ¿que broma es esta?

—atrapame — dijo corriendo

Mientras eso pasaba Matt la representación de Canadá caminaba con su oso un oso polar que no parecia recordarlo

— ¿ quien eres?— preguntó el oso

—soy Canadá — dijo el canadiense cuando chocaron con la panda de Macau y el oso quedo embobado

— oye como te llames estoy enamorado — dijo el oso a su dueño

— ¿porque no me sorprende ? Pero habrá que ver si ella no tiene dueño

—¡ Xiang Di! — se oía una furiosa voz

— creo que si tiene y esta molesta —dijo el canadiense al ver a la asiática molesta en ese momento el oso polar abrazo a la panda que le veía con cara de what

—nihao disculpa Canadá no quisiera ser molestia pero esa panda que tu oso esta abrazando es de mi hermano ¿me la puedes devolver?

— claro Macau aunque dudo que Kumagiro la suelte

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta la panda se soltó de Kuma y empujo a su dueña y al canadiense a la habitación conjunta y cerro la puerta

—¡ Xiang Di abre la puerta ya mismo! — si la asiática estaba enojada ahora lo estaría más — ¡ Xiang Di te lo advierto si no abres te.. Te llevaré con el oso polar!

—eso no es castigo eso es ser cruel — dijo la panda llendose de ahí dejando al pobre de Kuma con el corazón roto

La asiática molesta trato de calmarse llamó al número de su hermano menor — Xiao nihao ... Necesito ayuda

— _ahorita no joven llama el martes_

—¡ Xiao Xiao !

Por otra parte Matt trataba de comunicarse con Alfred también si éxito — Alfred Alfred no me dejes hablando solo

— _what? Dude pierdo la señal entro a un túnel hello helloo_

— genial parece que estamos atorados aquí hasta que alguien note nuestras ausencias o mas bien tu ausencia

—¿mi ausencia?

— si eres la única que me ve Macau el resto ni sabe que existo— dijo el canadiense —aunque ser invisible tiene sus ventajas jeje

— me gustaría ser invisible al menos no tendría tantas cosas en la cabeza. ..

— bueno Macau ya que estaremos aquí atrapados un buen rato quizás debamos conocernos mejor

—bueno, ¿que te gustaría saber ?

— empezando por tu nombre

—Jade ¿ y el tuyo?

—es un lindo nombre me llamó Mattew

Durante un buen rato Jade y Mattew siguieron conversando acerca de sus gustos de sus costumbres y lo difícil que era tener hermanos problemáticos pronto se dieron cuenta de que tenían mas en común que otros países la platica duro hasta casi anochecer cuando China Portugal y Francia notaron sus ausencias y los sacaron de ahi.

—xie xie Matt — en ese momento la asiática le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios provocándole un desmayo

— wow Jade hasta que pescaste algo — dijo Hong Kong a lo que esta respondió con un golpe

— tarado

Días después

— hermana China hermano Portugal tardare un rato es que le prometi a la panda llevarla a jugar con el oso polar de Matt

—¿quien aru?

— *suspiro* Canadá

Mas tarde

— ¡ Love me! — decía Kuma abrazando a la panda

—¡ no sueltame oso feo! — forcejeaba esta

— Jade ¿estas segura de esto? Es decir no entramos a la junta — dijo Matt viendo la rara escena

—no llegaran a nada de todos modos Matt además esto vale mucho la pena — decía disfrutando del espectáculo que daban los osos

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora espero les haya gustado en especial a Aoba Ritsu nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

Pequeñas historias

 _Capítulo dos_

 _Ojos bonitos_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Alba Rítsu por el apoyo y el comentario espero les guste la pareja de hoy_

 _Pareja MacauxMexico del sur_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

Lucia no dejaba de reírse mientras Laura su prima la fulminaba con la mirada la razón : muy simple últimamente le estaban llegando notas de un supuesto admirador secreto y todo el mundo pensaba que se trataba de Alfred cosa que la hacia enfadar

—entonces si no es el míster ¿quien es?

— no lo se y no me importa

— puedo averiguarlo por ti aunque tengo una ligera sospecha — dijo en tono picaro

—¿ que cosas dices? Dudó que sea el

— quien sabe shh ahí viene el profesor hablamos luego

En ese momento el profesor Kirkland había entrado a dar la tediosa clase de historia pronto hizo un anunció que puso a todos nerviosos — dentro de poco sera el baile de primavera así que quienes deseen invitar a alguien deberá hacerlo en estos días

Mas tarde

Por otro lado dos asiáticos conversaban en el salón de clases la chica se veía bastante aburrida —¿ no crees que ya es tedioso estarle dejando notas anónimas? dentro de poco se viene el baile yo creo que puedes decirle de una vez .

— ¿pero y si me rechaza?

— si que eres ingenuo Shun no te das cuenta pero yo si he notado como te mira

—¿ tu crees ?

— claro deberías decirle umm puedes darle algo según la cultura occidental si le das rosas rojas a la chica que te gusta significa que en verdad la quieres

— supongo que tienes razón debo tomar la iniciativa

Mientras

—¡ espera ¿que? ! — dijo la mexicana mirando a su prima —oye pero si quiera averigua quien es tu admirador antes de hacer otra cosa

— si pero ya no quiero dejar las cosas así puede que ojos bonitos no se de cuenta muchas veces de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero creó que debe saber

— ummm ¿y no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si tu admirador resulta ser el?

En ese momento Laura se puso como tomate al escuchar a su prima no se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad —¿ que sabes?

— muy bien me atrapaste su prima Jade me dijo que es el quien te deja las notas lo hace así porque tiene miedo de que lo rechaces

—¿ y ahora que hago?

— la ultima nota dice que te vera en el baile así que ...

— bien deseame suerte

El día del baile

—asi que eras tu quien me dejaba las notas — dijo sorprendida y ruborizada

— si... Espero no haberte incomodado — le respondio este mas que nervioso pero no esperaba esta respuesta

— no lo hiciste ojos bonitos me alegra que seas tu — dijo acurrucandose en su pecho este respondio con un timido beso no sabian que era lo que sucederia despues pero algo habia quedado claro y eso era el amor que se tenian

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora espero les haya gustado en especial a quien me lo pidió el próximo sera un PruHun nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo tres_

 _Los opuestos se atraen_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y el favorito espero les guste_

 _Pareja PrusiaxHungria_

 _Para Karla Belén_

Prusia aquel alemán que no para de hablar de si mismo, el que le gusta jugar con figuras de acción, el que dice las cosas sin pensar, el que gusta de hacer bromas con Francia y España.

Él, la única persona que se preocupo por mi cuando termine con Austria ,el que me cuida es algo que ni yo me puedo creer , si Prusia ese aleman egocéntrico e insoportable es mi mejor amigo mi confidente y pensar que lo llegue a odiar incluso lo llegue a golpear con mi sartén

Últimamente me siento extraña con el no se que es es como si me sintiera nerviosa con solo hablarle , me molesta cada que Canadá o Rusia tratan de acercarse esta es una emoción nueva para mi no lo sentía ni siquiera con Austria he llegado a pensar que esto es amor Bélgica me lo confirmo y termine por aceptarlo estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

...

Elizabetha la representación de Hungria estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando cierto alemán se acerco a ella provocandole un susto y casi le pega con la sartén

—kesesesesese deberías tener cuidado con eso —dijo el albino como si nada

—¡ pues tu no deberias aparecer asi ! Eres un... Estaba a punto de decirle una groceria cuando este la interrumpio

— oye calma solo queria invitarte a dar un paseo con el asombroso yo, a menos que estes muy ocupada con tu yaoi

Eso hizo enrojecer a la hungara para nadie era secreto que ella compraba mangas y doujins yaoi al por mayor incluso llego a shipear varios paises

—¿¡ que te importa!? — le respondio sonrojada

— para nadie es secreto ¿vienes o que?— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

— esta bien pero deja de decir eso o yo le contare a Alemania que tienes figuras de accion

— esta bien vamos

Prusia era demasiado egocentrico para admitirlo pero tambien se sentia atraido poe Hungria y no soportaba el hecho de que una vez estuvo casada con el que el llamaba señorito podrido

Mas tarde

Durante el paseo hubo de todo peleas discusiones pero siempre terminaban arreglados Eli sabía que Gil correspondía a sus sentimientos pero la cosa era decírselo y en ese momento tomo la decisión de hablar

— Gil hay algo que debes saber — dijo algo sonrojada

— ah .. Bueno mi asombrosa persona quiere decir algo también Pero tu primero

— bien, se que nos conocemos desde niños y que eres altanero egocéntrico y a veces insoportable

— oye

— dejame terminar , pero siempre has estado ahí cuando mas te necesite y creo que ... Me gustas Gilbert

El alemán se sonrojo leve y soltó una risa — kesesesese ya lo sabia

— ¿y eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

— no — sin mas ni más la tomo de las muñecas y le planto un beso en los labios dejándola roja — el asombroso yo te ama y asi va a ser siempre

La húngara sonrió eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba quizás tengan altos y bajos pero finalmente se habían convertido en pareja no cabe duda que los opuestos se atraen

 _Hola por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado aun estoy abierta a pedidos nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo cuatro_

 _Apuesta del corazón._

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Sly Macchin por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Escocia x Monaco_

 _Para ASKNB_

— ¿debo preguntar o me comienzo a reír?— preguntó Jade a su amiga Guiselle que no le veía nada de gracia al asunto aunque no todos los días le tocaba hacer equipo con el chico que le gustaba.

— callate ¿a ti quien te toco? — preguntó

— tu hermano

Por un segundo se le vino a la mente decirle algo como tocale un pelo a mi hermano y te mueres pero luego recordó que su hermano era Francis y que su amiga antes de dejarse hacer algo lo mataría a golpes asi que se ahorro la amenaza — bien solo no lo vayas a matar ¿si?

— de acuerdo — dijo la asiática a su amiga aunque aun no le perdonaba del todo que haya rechazado a su primo por aquel escoses en fin eran sus gustos —a que no le dices

—¿ que?

— ¿le dirás que te gusta?

— no lo se quizás si lo haga

—bien si lo haces y no te rechaza te regalaré todas mis cartas

— acepto

Y así se hizo todo este lío comenzó con esto

Flashback

— y haran un experimento por parejas — dijo la maestra Yekaterina— les iré repartiendo papeles y junto con sus compañeros crearan recuerdos gratos y felices — Yekaterina iba dejando los papelitos y poco a poco fueron quedando menos hasta que quedaron Scott y ella — si no lo hacen la pareja estará reprobada y presentaran el examen extraordinario

Fin del flashback

—bueno parece que aquí vienen me voy ahora para que a Francis le den la cuna y a mi al bebe

— de acuerdo

En ese momento el escoses llego tranquilamente saludando a la chica digamos que el siempre había sido orgulloso en cuestión de sus sentimientos aunque a el también le gustaba la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Habian pasado varios días y ni por equivocación ninguno lograba confesarse cierto día Jade paso por ahí junto con Francis la asiática le decía al bebé que el francés era un tonto pero que al final de cuentas era un buen padre y un buen compañero —¿ y como te va?

— ni por equivocación logró decirle — dijo la monegasca mirando a su amiga

— bueno, creo que debes hacerlo se acaba el tiempo ya viene los dejo

Mas tarde

—¿de que hablabas con tu amiga? — pregunto el escoses

— de nada importante — le respondió

— bueno hay algo que debes saber ... Me gustas

En ese momento la monegasca se quedó en shock no pudo evitar reír un poco por la forma tan directa de su confesión

— ¿ que es tan gracioso ? Hablo en serio

— perdona Scott es que por la forma en que me lo dices no imagine que fuera cierto

— bien — se molesto y estaba a punto de irse

— ¿no quieres saber mi respuesta?

— si son risas o preguntas absurdas no

— bien — sin mas ni mas le planto un beso en los labios — ¿ahora me crees tonto?

Y así sucedieron las cosas obviamente Scott no la rechazo y días después Jade como mujer de palabra que era decidio cumplir su parte de la apuesta aunque eso a Guiselle no le importo mucho ya que era correspondída finalmente

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora el siguiente sera una pareja crak nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _Ser tan lindo debería ser ilegal_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aqui esta la quinta peticion espero les guste_

 _Pareja MacauxNyo Bolivia_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

Debió haberse quedado callado debió haber dicho que no pero realmente le necesitaban así que fue a la tediosa junta en lugar de China ya que este se encontraba enfermo no era que no le gustara ayudar a su familia pero honestamente no le encontraba ningún sentido a esas cumbres

— entonces ustedes serán el apoyo de mi plan por supuesto yo seré el héroe — decía Estados Unidos con su exceso de confianza acostumbrado mientras medio mundo rodaba los ojos en especial Macau quien aun estaba molesto con el por haber desafiado a China

Nadie estaba de acuerdo, claro. Pero como todo el mundo quería terminar de una buena vez la reunión, prefirieron asentir, firmar y largarse. Tan aburrido se había puesto todo esa vez, que hasta Alemania no objetó nada al respecto.

Por otro lado Evangelina Morales la representación de Bolivia río divertida — tan fastidioso fue que hasta el señor Alemania quería irse

Por alguna razón el asiático le miraba con curiosidad — bueno Estados unidos no es la inteligencia en persona— noto que la latina se había sobresaltado un poco — perdone no quise asustarle

—no, no me asustó solo que nunca lo había visto dijo mirando el sonrojo de su rostro no sabía porque pero le parecía muy tierno demasiado para su gusto

El por otra parte se quedó completamente inmóvil era bastante linda ante sus ojos no supo que hacer en ese momento — perdone no me he presentado ...

— es usted la region especial administrativa de Macau ¿no es asi? Perdone mis modales pero realmente me da curiosidad conocerlo señor Macau

— permitame devolverle el cumplido señorita Bolivia es un honor conocerle — por alguna razon su sonrojo aumento cosa que se le hizo muy tierna a la latina aquel asiático era condenadamente adorable mas que Italia y eso ya era mucho decir — puede llamarme Evangelina si gusta ¿cual es su nombre?

— S-Shun — dijo timidamente con una leve sonrisa —¿me permite llamarle Eva? — se sonrojo todavia mas, y ahi fue cuando la latina quedo cautivada y la dulzura en su rostro le había dado diabetes. No sabía que aquello fuese posible, pero sí, así se sentía. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos, y mucho menos gentiles y nunca había conocido a uno tan lindo no precisamente por su fisico que si bien era apuesto, fue su trato el que la habia conquistado

— claro Shun — sonrio levemente en eso momento sono el reloj — amm mi vuelo sale en media hora ya deberia irme

— espera — se sonrojo — perdona que te tutie... ¿te volvere a ver?

Eva le sonrió levemente había matado dos pájaros de un tiro quizás —claro podemos quedar un día de estos

Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara al escucharla — si, ¿el martes a las dos?

— claro sera el martes a las dos — dijo con un sonrojo

— bien , te veré entonces — dijo con una sonrisa bastante tierna que la hizo sonrojar en ese momento creyó que Macau o era un ángel o un extraterrestre pero tanta ternura no era de este mundo

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Pequeñas historias._

 _Capitulo seis_

 _Enamorado de una chica inalcanzable_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a ASKNB y Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Hong Kong x Nyo Corea_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

Las clases habían comenzado y con ellas las tareas y trabajos en equipo Li Xiao Wang no podia estar mas feliz pues le habia tocado trabajar con la chica que le gustaba Im Soo Jin una joven de origen coreano quien a pesar de que era su amiga la creia inalcanzable ya que era estrella de K pop escondida Jin por su parte estaba entusiasmada bueno era eso antes de que supieran la tarea que les asignarían

— deberán cuidar un bebé robotico por dos días , deberán verse todo este tiempo y crear recuerdos gratos y felices si no logran esos objetivos reprobaran el parcial

Genial esto no podía ser peor no era que le molestara hacer equipo con la coreana al contrario estaba encantado con la idea era solo que ... Jamas en su vida había cuidado de un ser vivo y eso su hermano mayor lo sabía

—¿ estas seguro que puedes con esto? Te lo digo por dos cosas una no me malentiendas pero jamás has cuidado a un ser vivo y dos .. Bueno se trata de Soo Jin

—¿ y? — su hermano le miro con cara de en serio a pesar de que incluso era mas inocente que el sabia lo que sentia por la coreana

— hablare con ella ¿bien? Ahora yo que tu iria por tu pareja bro antes de que Kumi la mate

— bien suerte

Mas tarde

—¡ Jin ¿como le cambio el pañal? ! — preguntaba el pobre de Xiao a la coreana quien trataba de ayudar a su amigo

— bueno , mi hermana me ayudo con eso uh aceptemoslo ... No somos aptos para esto — suspiro la coreana

— creo que si *suspiro* oye al menos no le pusimos el pañal en la cabeza

— si, y eso que nadie sabe que en vez de talco le pusimos polvo de hornear jiji

— bien ni una palabra

— hecho — en ese momento la bebe se desperto y Xiao trato de dormirla .. Aunque no era la mejor forma

— duermete nena duermete ya porque si lloras Lin vendra y me golpeara — dijo arruyandola hasta que se durmio

— jiji hasta a ella le da miedo tu hermano

— si, ¿oye y hablando de eso supiste lo de Lin? — dijo para hacer platica — estoy orgulloso de mi hermanote

— si si me entere ¿quien diría que saldría con novia después de esto? — contesto la coreana con una sonrisa

— vaya ... Y eso que no lee el ambiente — el hongkones se quedo callado un rato y pensó si el menso de su hermano pudo ¿porque el no? — oye Jin leí algo en tu club de fans y quería preguntarte si esos rumores eran ciertos

— bueno te escuchó — dijo la coreana imaginando lo que diría

— dicen que te vas de gira por un año ¿ es cierto? — pregunto con un hilo en su voz no quería que se fuera

—*suspiro* si , es cierto sera cuando terminen las clases ... Oye Xiao quería pedirte si Lin y el viejito digo Yao te dejan... Quiero que vayas conmigo

El hongkones se sonrojo ni siquiera lo había pensado — sí si quiero ir contigo ... — por fin se armo de valor — wo ai ni — le dio un beso que le fue correspondido

— también te quiero Xiao

Salio mejor de lo que esperaba

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo siete_

 _El caballero de Macau_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el comentario y el apoyo esperó les guste_

 _Pareja MacauxMonaco_

 _Para Karla Castro y Arashi Hetalia_

Era casi medio día en la región especial administrativa de Macau de la república popular China y la representación de Monaco no podía pasarla peor primero por su pequeña estatura la confundieron con una niña y no la dejaron pasar a uno de sus casinos después comenzó a llover y no llevaba nada para cubrirse ni siquiera conocía a la representación de ese lugar solo había ido en lugar de su torpe hermano para la junta mundial.

— esto no puede ser peor — dijo pesadamente para si

— pescaras un resfriado — dijo una voz masculina cubriéndola con un abrigo provocándole un sobresalto, el joven que había aparecido de la nada era unos 30 cm más alto que ella ( para ser asiático) tenía el cabello castaño bien peinado estaba vestido formalmente usaba anteojos y tenía ojos raramente miel — perdona si te asuste

— n-no fue así .. Solo me sorprendiste — dijo levemente ruborizada — soy Guiselle — se presento con su nombre humano ya que no le diría quien era podría asustarse o quizás no se lo creiria —¿ como te llamas ?

— Icaro — respondió con una leve sonrisa — encantado de conocerla my lady — dijo besando el dorso de su mano provocandole un sonrojo

— e-el gusto es mio I-Icaro — respondio levemente sonrojada no imagino encontrarse un muchacho y mucho menos un caballero mientras que a aquel joven le parecio muy tierno

—¿me permites acompañarte? No se ven muchos turistas europeos en estos dias — dijo el muchacho

— no me quedare mucho tiempo pero puedes mostrarme el lugar

Paso mucho tiempo platicaron de varias cosas hasta que llego el momento en que llegará al hotel — bueno aquí es ... Me agrado platicar contigo Icaro

— lo mismo digo Guiselle — el joven le dio sus datos de contacto y se despidió de forma galante — nos volveremos a ver my lady — y desapareció tan rápido como apareció dejándola atónita

—¿ quien es ? ¿de donde salio? — se preguntó así misma

Al día siguiente

Se preparo para la junta mundial aunque no podría quitarse de la cabeza a ese joven que apareció de la nada no precisamente por su físico (que bien era realmente atractivo) si no fue su trató lo que le conquisto esperaba volver a verlo pronto

Mas tarde

— y este es mi plan construiremos un héroe gigante que nos haga sombra y así evitaremos el calentamiento global dicho esto no acepto objeciones — dijo Estados unidos

Todo mundo se le quedó viendo con cara de ¿en serio? Guiselle rodo los ojos ¿para eso había ido a esa junta ? La gran mayoría le decía al estadounidense que era un estúpido otros se dedicaban a ignorarlo, ella era una de los que lo ignoraban esa era la idea hasta que dijo que los casinos de las vegas eran los mejores del mundo como si una alarma se hubiera encendido en su cabeza lo fulminó con la mirada estaba apunto de encararlo hasta que escucho una voz que la dejo atónita

— señor América me va a disculpar pero esta usted muy equivocado — dijo el joven Icaro apareciendo de pronto — me disculpó por mi anterior comportamiento y por ser tan mal anfitrión — dijo dejando a mas de uno atónito si, era el la representación humana de Macau, Guiselle se quedo muda no podía creer que el joven que la había acompañado el día anterior era la representación de ese lugar

En cuanto a Alfred no le tomo importancia y lo miro retadoramente —todo el mundo sabe que los casinos de las vegas son the best

— exacto , al solo conocer los casinos de las vegas es posible que la gran mayoría de la gente piense eso erróneamente — respondió sin cambiar su serio semblante — solo hay una manera de decidir esto — saco su juego de naipes, — juguemos pues para saber quien es el mejor

— bien te haré pedazos — dijo el americano

Icaro arqueo una ceja y noto algo —¿señorita usted desea unirse?

La joven le miro tímida y termino aceptando y asi comenzó una partida de naipes entre las tres naciones la chica comenzó a estresarse mientras Alfred había sido derrotado con suma facilidad haciendo un "maduro" berrinche diciendo que habían hecho trampa dejándolos solos a ambos Guiselle estaba tomándose esa partida enserio , mientras Icaro pensaba que nunca había tenido un juego tan entretenido es mas dudaba que pudiera ganar pero aun así no quitaba la expresión calculadora de su rostro

— me parece que es hora de terminar con esto — dijo mostrando sus cartas dándole la victoria

— bien, habrás ganado pero eso no te hace superior a mi ni a mi casa

— eso lo se realmente soy un novato aun tengo mucho que aprender me sorprendió tu habilidad ese movimiento no lo conocía — dijo el asiático

— b-bien lamento eso

— no hay problema

— ejem ejem no quisiera interrumpir pero ¿podemos seguir con la junta? — preguntó Alemania algo irritado

— he si por supuesto — dijo el asiático algo apenado

Así siguió la junta mundial y a pesar de que al principio había sido algo tedioso Guiselle no se había arrepentido ahora que había conocido al caballero de Macau

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo ocho_

 _En busca de una novia para mi hermano_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y agradezco a Arashi Hetalia y a Karla Castro por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Portugalx2pNyo Bolivia_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

Ya este asunto era preocupante o eso pensaba ella comprendía ese pretexto a los ocho años pero no ahora a los 16 Jade en verdad sentía que le estaba estorbando a su hermano mayor cuando este decía que su única prioridad era cuidar de ella y esto ya era demasiado y mas con las burlas que le hacían sus compañeros de clase así que ella tomó la la misión de encontrarle una novia

Al día siguiente

Jade llego mas temprano que de costumbre a la escuela con el propósito de buscar e ir descartando a sus posibles candidatas para ser su cuñada

La primera en la lista fue Anya Braginskaya una joven de cabello rubio muy alta algo voluptuosa y muy linda tanto de físico como de carácter lamentablemente justo cuando iba a preguntar la vio hablando con un chino muy quitada de la pena así que la descartó de inmediato

La segunda en su lista era Im Soo Jin una joven de origen coreano algo escandalosa y chismosa quizás esa seria la indicada de no ser porque era una famosa cantante de K-pop y pretendientes le sobraban

Las siguientes fueron Felicia y Chiara Vargas dos hermanas de origen italiano una de ellas quizás encajaría en los gustos de su hermano pero...

— veee lo siento Jade ya tengo novio veee

— tal vez deberías hacerle caso

— Chiara no voy a dejar a Luddwing aun si te cae mal veee

—bien ¿que hay de ti Chiara?

— ya salgo con el bastardo español maldición

Después de alejarse de las italianas vio una chica mexicana cumplia con todas las caracteristicas que atraian a los hombres de su familia seria opcion de no ser porque la vio de la mano con un japones y se veian muy bien juntos suspiro pesadamente y siguio su camino

Siguio caminando hasta toparse con Constance Bonnefoy hermana de su amigo Cristopher este le dijo que no tenia novio y quizas seria ideal para su hermano

— lo siento pequeña pero no creo ser la que le interesa a tu hermano — esto ultimo la puso a pensar

—¿ Constance sabes algo que no se?— pregunto con seriedad

— bueno se quien le deja pollos carbonizados en su casillero y el le ha estado ayudando bastante , veras conozco a todas las chicas de nuestra clase Anya es novia de tu primo Yao Jin es novia de Nikolai quien a su vez es hermano de Anya, Isabel es hermana de Antonio quien es novio de Chiara hermana de Felicia quien es novia de Luddwing hermano de Julchen Julchen es novia de Mattew quien es hermano de Emily quien es novia de Rafael el hermano de Lucia novia de Kiku

—osea que ninguna de ellas esta libre pensaba tambien en Evangelina pero ella ya es novia de mi primo Lin

— ahora que mencionas a Eva ...

Mas tarde

Constante disimuladamente la llevó al aula de cocina donde el portugués estaba con una chica más o menos parecida a Eva algo malhumorada le recordaba un poco a Vegeta en personalidad

— umm... Parece que mi hermano trata de decirle algo ...

Mientras

— bueno .. Tenia otra prioridad pero ella ya crecio ¿estas bien Gabriela?

 _"Genial ahora pensara que estas urgida ¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando insecta?!"_ pensó para si misma roja como un tomate — s-si bueno la verdad es que me siento extraña cuando estoy contigo

—¿que sientes?

— no se como mariposas en el estomago — esto hizo que el de origen portugues se sonrojara mientras su hermana estaba siendo sostenida por la francesa pues estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

— ¡ ya dile! — afortunadamente Constance le tapó la boca

— ehm no le hagan caso ustedes sigan el lo suyo — dijo la francesa

—¿que me tienes que decir Paulo? — pregunto algo desconfiada

— bueno ... Esto — este sin pensarlo le robo un beso aunque le fue correspondido le tomo por sorpresa

— tu.. También me gustas

Al parecer había salido bastante bien la situación hubiera dudado mas tiempo de no ser por los gritos de emoción de las dos amigas que se encontraban en la puerta — hermano tengo una cuñada muy linda bueno conozcance enamorence casence haganme tía sean felices y coman perdices yo iré a tomar un helado con Constance Arthur y Cristopher nos vemos luego

El portugués no supo que decir pero a pesar de ese incomodo momento se sentía muy feliz

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejo el siguiente sera un UsUk no me agrada mucho la pareja pero haré el intento por cumplir la petición nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo nueve._

 _Admidadora secreta_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y una gran disculpa por el retraso espero les guste._

 _Pareja Nyo USAx Inglaterra_

 _Para : Rox Vilchis_

Eran las cuatro en punto justo la hora de la cita en la que le habían pedido en esa carta que llegara, un nervioso inglés se encontraba esperando aún con la nota en mano — que raro ya debería estar aqui— se dijo así mismo extrañado recordando lo que decía esa nota .

 _"Querido Arthur, te he amado por un largo tiempo, pero siempre he tenido miedo de decirtelo. Pero ahora finalmente creo tener el coraje para decirte como me siento. Nos vemos en la fuente del patio a las 3:50 pm después de la escuela. Con amor, your secret admirer"_

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde dio un largo suspiro aun esperando se sentía como un tonto por haber caido tan facil — apuesto a que el cara de rana tiene algo que ver con esto — dijo irritado,estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una chica corriendo bastante cansada se trataba de Emily A. Jones "¿que hace ella aqui?" penso " no puede ser ella ¿o si?"

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estadounidense, tratando de no darse cuenta de la forma en que latía su corazón. No sabía por qué su corazón hacía eso cuando tenía cerca a esa chica loca come hamburguesas. Pensó que era porque la odiaba. Ellos casi siempre luchaban y se gritaban. Bueno, quizás no la odiaba ¡Pero seguro que no le gustaba!

—¿ que haces aquí? — dijo a la chica

La americana sonrió como si nada enseñándole la nota —alguien esta enamorado de mi y programo un encuentro aquí, me pidió que fuera su heroína y aquí estoy

La americana se puso de pie, alta y orgullosa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez más el corazón de Arthur dolió. Pero él solo se burló de Emily, ¿A quién le importaba si le gustaba a alguien? ¡A él seguro que no!

—Compadezco a al pobre muchacho que le gustas. Probablemente tiene piedras en la cabeza—Respondió el británico cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. No le importaba. No, bueno, no tanto.

—Amigo, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella confundida

Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Emily. Sus ojos pasaron de mostrarse divertidos a preocupados. El mayor dio un ligero salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Nunca escuchaste del espacio personal, bloody hell?

—Sí. ¿Estás bien? Porque pareces estar aquí, pero también en otro lugar.

—No es tu maldito problema el por qué estoy aquí.

—Está bien, gruñon—Murmuró la menor, sentándose en la fuente mientras soltaba un suspiro. Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire, la tensión era gruesa y pesada como una sofocante manta hasta que Emily se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Arthur suspiró por enésima vez y finalmente respondió.

—También recibí una nota de alguien diciendo ser "my secret admirer"

— ¿En verdad? Es genial—Dijo la americana con una tonta sonrisa. Una vez más el silencio incómodo llenó el aire. Ni se miraban. Repentinamente el mayor de los dos se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano haciendo un fuerte sonido. Emily lo miró hacerlo con confusión.

—Alguien nos engañó—Susurró el inglés.

—Amigo, ¿Qué pasa? —No escuchó lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Alguien nos engañó, tonta! ¡Alguien nos escribió cartas de amor y nos las dejó para que nos encontraramos aquí y pensaramos que eran de nosotros mismos! ¡Es un bastardo enfermo, seguramente está viendo la grabación en estos momentos, riéndose como un condenado y probablemente lo suba a internet!

Jadeando ligeramente terminó con su perorata y por alguna razón empezaron a bajar lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué rayos sentía ganas de llorar en este momento? Los ojos azules se limitaron a mirarlo, tratando de empaparse de la información que gritó el mayor. ¿Qué tan tonta era esta mujer?

—Eso o alguien trata de juntarnos—Emily finalmente contribuyó en la conversación.

—Sí, cierto. ¡Aunque yo nunca saldría con una niña mimada americana debora hamburguesas como tú! —Resopló molesto Arthur. Una mirada de dolor llegó a la mas alta y el británico casi se sintió culpable. En realidad no odiaba tanto a los estadounidenses como él decía. Emily se puso de pie y se acercó el

— ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas? —Preguntó con una voz en total calma. Luego de que su cara se llenara de tonos de rojo, Arthur trató de no temblar o parecer débil.

—B-bueno...—Su frase fue interrumpida. Emily agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello para juntar sus labios. Arthur se quedó completamente paralizado EMILY LO ESTABA BESANDO definitivamente no supo como reaccionar

— ¿eso es lo que piensas? — pregunto aun con sus brazos enredados en el cuello del ingles

— no, pero aun así eres una tonta americana devora hamburguesas

La americana hizo un moin pero sonrio —¿ quieres pasar el rato en mi casa?

— considerare la oferta

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejare Rox espero te haya gustado el próximo es un pedido especial especial 2p Inglaterra x Nyo Polonia nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo diez_

 _Un extraño sentimiento_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Rox Vilchis por el apoyo se que tenia otra pareja en mente pero se atraveso el cumpleaños de una amiga asi que repetire pareja esta vez espero les guste_

 _Pareja: MacauxMexico del sur_

 _Para: Eagle Primece_

Lin Shun Wang

El caballero perfecto, elegante, fino, misterioso, inteligente, noble,apuesto, de cabellera castaña, de ojos color miel, de piel nieva.

El sueño y delirio de muchas. Causa de las fantasías y deseos.

Cada cosa que hace, cada palabra que sale de sus labios, hace que hasta la más valiente tiemble, que la más fria se derrita y que la menos susceptible caiga a sus pies.

El misterio de sus ojos cautiva a todas gracias a su mirada tierna e inocente. Un joven muy amable e inocente (demasiado para su propio bien)

Es todo esto y mas… pero - ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero? Es un poco , celoso

De seguro ninguna de ustedes mis queridas lectoras me cree, pero para que vean que digo la verdad les daré un clarísimo ejemplo de que Lin Shun Wang la inocencia hecha persona,el príncipe de cualquier cuento de hadas que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar , tiene un pequeño defectito llamado "CELOS":

Una tranquila, bella y apacible mañana Lin miraba la ventana del salon de clases sentado en la banca que compartia con su querida novia Laura, sin nada que hacer pronto escucho un molesto ruido de un su celular pensado que era el suyo… pero ¡oh! Sorpresa, no era su móvil el causante de tan molesto ruido… era el de Laura . " _Que extraño_ " pensó. Sabia que no estaba bien mirar por lo que quiso dejarlo ahi pero la curiosidad fue más grande. Así que tomo el teléfono y miro quien llamaba.

"Alfred. F Jones", el solo hecho leer el nombre en la pantalla del celular, lo hizo enfadar . Como odiaba a ese tipejo. —Inhala… Exhala— tuvo que repetir este mantra, para no destrozar el teléfono. —Tranquilo Lin Shun, relájate— se repetía a si mismo. Pero era en vano. Apago el móvil, para calmarse un poco… sin éxito. Cerraba y abría los puños para bajar la tension —¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi Laura ? "IDIOTA".— dijo molesto provocando que todos los ahí presentes se le quedaran viendo con cara de what este se disculpó apenado dio un largo suspiro e hizo un pequeño moin

Poco le faltaba para salir del salón de clases para poder ir en busca de ese tarado y. —cien, ciento uno, ciento dos— si hasta ese numero llevaba su cuenta, pero de nada servía, (Lo que una inocente llamada puede causar… imagínense si en vez de llamar, Alfred se hubiese aparecido por el salon)

—Vamos Shun solo es una llamada… una llamada de ese imbécil al celular de MI novia. Vamos no es para tanto… solo la llamo… a las ocho de la mañana en hora libre, cuando no hay clases ni ningún motivo justificable para que la llame… tranquilízate… es solo una inocente llamada… del idiota que esta enamorado de MI Laura… solo es eso. Nada mas es una simple y boba llamada… una simple y boba llamada del motivadito con aires de superhéroe al celular de MI novia en hora libre a las ocho de la mañana cuando no hay clases ni ningún motivo que justifique dicha llamada…"

— ¡VOY A MATARLO! —. Grito con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento Laura llegó al salón de clases y vio la rara escena-.

— Lin ¿Por qué gritas? -.

—no es nada

—Lin

— Alfred Jones — Dice lúgubremente.

—¿el gringo? — se sentó, junto a su furico novio — ¿Qué hizo, como para que quieras matarlo? Rodo los ojos, si los celos de Lin eran lindos, ya que no se excedían demasiado aunque era la primera vez

—¿Ah? No se no tiene importancia

— Lin

— esta bien te lo dire —dio un pequeño suspiro —Ah pues… Te llamo en hora libre no se porque pero no me gusta —Respiro agitadamente.— Laura se le quedo viendo con cara de what — se que es una reverenda tontería pero...

Laura soltó una leve risita— Lin a veces te comportas como un niño, ¿Lo sabias? -— dijo mientras notaba el moin que el asiático hacia.— ¿confias en mi?

—Si, confió en tu amor, es solo que…- .

_—¿Es solo que, que? -.

—Que no quiero perderte, eres muy importante en mi vida— Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Tú también eres lo más importante, para mi y aunque tus celos son lindos debes aprender a controlarlos.

— Te prometo que eso va a cambiar lo siento no debí portarme así —

— insisto a veces pareces un niño —Soltó una suave risa, que contagio al chico de ojos miel

—Te amo -. Dijeron al unisonó, para después, unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado el próximo si sera el de 2p Inglaterra x Nyo Polonia nos leemos_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo once_

 _Todo por un cupcake_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un pequeño agradecimiento a Eagle Primece por el apoyo me gusto escribirlo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

 _Pareja: Nyo Poloniax2p Inglaterra_

 _Para: Milly Loca_

Ahí estaban en la dirección escolar Felka Lukasewiks y Oliver Kirkland por haber iniciado una guerra de comida que inicio por este pequeño malentendido resulta que sin querer Felka tiro uno de los cupcakes de Oliver cosa que lo hizo enfadar hasta que este arruinó su peinado y la cosa no término ahi

Dias despues la situacion se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta que harta la polaca en la clase de cocina salo el plato de Oliver y ambos terminaron en la direccion.

Mas tarde

El director Romulo había vuelto con el castigo perfecto para los dos — bien como no se saben comportar ayudaran a la profesora Braginskaya a preparar su clase para mañana

Ambos se quedaron sin habla Anya Braginskaya era la temida profesora de educación física y sus clases eran algo extrañas

Al día siguiente

— todo culpa de ese ingles tipo rosita fresita osea esto no es nada fabuloso tipos

— esto es espantoso todo culpa de esa polaca chismosa

Ambos siguieron quejándose hasta que vieron a la maestra

— niños buenos días da llegan justo a tiempo para ayudarme con mi colage de salud y alimentación lo primero que haremos sera ir por las pinturas que estan en esa habitacion. — dijo esta con una sonrisa a lo que ambos asintieron lo que no imaginaron es que ella tenia otros planes cuando entraron a la habitacion no encontraron nada

— profesora como que no veo nada — dijo Felka

— sigan buscando — dijo esta antes de encerrarlos en el cuarto — oh se cerro la puerta

— maestra plese no me deje con esa loca

— maestra como que eso no es nada divertido

— esperen aqui ire por algo para abrir traten de no matarse mientras vuelvo

Pero la profesora no volvió por un buen rato Felka trataba de salir a como diera lugar sin éxito alguno lo mismo paso con Oliver al final despues de mucho discutir y de mucho alegar terminaron resignados y terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa

— well ¿ porque empezaste la guerra de comida?

—bueno no era esa precisamente la idea pero Gilbert empezó parece que le gusta molestar a Chiara

— ya veo yo crei que ... No mejor no te digo

— dime

— con una condición

—¿cual?

— una cita

La polaca se sonrojo un poco no imagino que el ingles le fuera a pedir algo como eso — ¿una cita?

— si en el mundo del dulce — dijo el ingles — ahí te daré una prueba de amor — dijo algo rojo y como si nada

— bien ahora dime ..

— bueno hay una chica italiana tras tu primo Feliks se llama Angelique — dijo el ingles cosa que provocó que la polaca saltara de felicidad

— me alegra tanto por el como que ya era hora tipo

En ese momento la rusa abrió la puerta — veo que arreglaron sus diferencias — claro que aun tuvieron que terminar el colage pero Felka cumplió su parte del trato en esa cita se dio cuenta de muchas cosas

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	12. Chapter 12

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo doce_

 _Un pequeño escape_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo prometo tener todos los pedidos en tiempo y forma espero les guste_

 _Pareja Nyo Rumaniax Nyo Ucrania_

 _Para : Aoba Ritsu_

A pesar de que Nikolai ya no perseguía a Anya para casarse con ella aun seguía preocupado por ellos ya que a veces peleaban como niños pequeños.

— ¡ si no vas a casarte conmigo al menos no espantes a mis pretendientas ! — dijo Nikolai algo molesto

—¿ que hice? — dijo Anya fingiendo demencia aunque la verdad ella no lo vio tan grave

— ¡¿te parece poco que casi le declaraste la guerra a Jin?!

— no es mi culpa que sea aliada del capitalista ademas me gustabas para Lituania

—ella no es mi tipo ademas esta con Polonia

— ¿que pasa? — pregunto Vlad con preocupacion aunque ambos se dedicaron a ignorarlo y seguir con su infantil pelea por lo que dio un suspiro y se encamino a la cumbre internacional.

Mientras eso pasaba Nikoleta la representación de Rumania tenía ganas de salir corriendo la odiosa de Hungria no la dejaba en paz, su hermanito se quería independizar y Búlgaria la había terminado sin mencionar lo tedioso de ser una nación— solo quiero huir de aquí — decía la rumana con pesadez

Mas tarde

La junta termino en lo mismo de siempre ... En nada bueno el ucraniano salió un poco cansado cuando sin querer chocó con Rumania

— perdona ¿ estas bien? — preguntó el ucraniano apenado

— descuida estoy bien ¿eres Ucrania verdad?

— amm si soy yo pero puedes llamarme Vladimir

— encantada Vladimir soy la representación de Rumania Nikoleta Lupei

— mucho gusto Nikoleta ¿estas bien?

— si solo que cansada

— ya veo entiendo como es eso — el ucraniano soltó una risita que contagio a Nikoleta poco después entablaron una conversacion agradable hasta que decidieron salir de la sala de conferencias bueno en realidad Nikoleta lo convencio

Mas tarde

—eres una persona agradable Vlad , me sorprende que no tengas pareja — dijo Nikoleta con una sonrisa

— tu también eres encatantadora Niko — respondio el ucraniano levemente sonrojado— me gustaria seguir tratandote

— claro Vlad podria seguir en contacto contigo — dijo la rumana — dime algo ¿porque no tienes pareja

— bueno a decir verdad si tuve cuando conoci a Turquia pero con ella no resulto como crei

— entiendo eso quizas el destino tenga algo preparado para nosotros

La conversacion siguio un momento mas recorriendo las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego la noche

— ¿te volvere a ver?

— claro Niko seguiremos en contacto

— bien — en ese momento le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios y se alejo dejandolo rojo — es una promesa hasta entonces

El ucraniano por su parte sonrio este escape no lo olvidaria nunca

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	13. Chapter 13

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo trece_

 _Del odio al amor_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Dalek Caan 19 por el comentario y los favoritos espero les guste_

 _Pareja : Rumania x Hungria_

 _Para: Dalek Caan19_

Resulta que Hungria veía los antiguos mangas que tenia en su habitación , por alguna razón estaba molesta pues a causa de una mala broma del país vecino Rumania esta vez le fue mas complicado conseguirlos razón por la que ganas no le faltaban de asesinarlo

—¡Estúpido Rumania, por tu culpa me quedé sin yaoi!— se quejaba molesta

—El "estúpido" está aquí –romania sonreía apareciendo de la nada

—Si, si… el estúpido de RU-RUMANIA!?

—-Él mismo, en persona.

—¡Idiota! ¿No conoces la privacidad de una mujer?

—¡Pensaba que eras un hombre! –comienza a reírse como loco lo cual hace enfurecer a la Húngara-

—¡Cállate! –le pega con la sartén en la cabeza-

Romania se soba la cabeza y se queja—¡oye! … ¡Marimacha no era para tanto, solo estaba jugando!

—¿Y a mi qué?

—Marimacha…

—¡No me llames así, no se lo aguanto al cabeza de pollo menos a ti!

—Marimacha…— en ese momento se acerco con una mirada seductora-

—¡Qué no me llames as... ¡¿que demonios te ocurre?!

Romania se comienza a acercar a Hungría tanto, que esta comienza a temblar, no de miedo si no de preocupación, la última vez que es Rumano estuvo cerca… bueno no termino bien, nada bien su cuello, de recordarlo le dolía, estúpido rumano con complejo de vampiro…

—¿Que es lo que?... — antes de que pudiera decir nada el rumano ya estaba cerca y de la nada le planta un beso en los labios al separarse le mira de manera tierna cosa que la hace sonrojarse pues Rumania antes no había sido tierno con ella.

Antes de que Rumania se fuera, miro directamente a la húngara, la cual seguía confundida, Romania terminó saliendo de la habitación de Hungría y cuando esta se dio cuenta, se juro matar al rumano con complejo de vampiro… ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla?

Hungría estaba, más que furiosa, avergonzada, porque aunque JAMÁS lo admitiera, si le gustaba un poco el Rumano _._

— no me negaras que te gusto — dijo este mirándole

—¡no y deja de molestar!

— aceptalo

—¡ no!

En ese momento Rumania besa a Hungría, y la observa mientras esta se pone como un tomate, más roja que los tomates de Antonio.

—¿Te sirvió para recordar?

—n-no lo necesitaba e-eso… —dijo nerviosa

—¿Ahora si te gustó?

—Tomaré eso como un sí –sonríe con algo de diversion

—Eres un baboso – responde sonrojada-

—¡Pero te gusto de baboso igual!

—T-TÚ NO ME G-GUSTAS?

—Tu diario dice lo contrario…

Mientras en otro lugar

—-Ve~ Alemania … ¿no son Hungría y Rumania?— pregunto la italiana

—¿De casualidad Rumania corre delante de Hungría?

— Ve~— ella asiente con la cabeza

—Cierra las ventanas y las puertas, y hagamos como que no estamos…

—-Ve~ Porqué?

—no quiero que Romania se esconda de ella aquí…

Y efectivamente Hungria correteo a Rumania por todo el lugar nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente pero había movido algo en ella

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado el siguiente sera un RusBela nos leemos pronto_


	14. Chapter 14

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 14_

 _¿Que se te ofrece?_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Dalek caan 19 por el apoyo esta es otra petición crak que ya debo desde hace tiempo espero les guste ._

 _Pareja: Nyo Grecia x Francia_

 _Para : Adriana Alaves_

Daphne estaba nerviosa ni siquiera sabía porque pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo alboroto por una simple llamada se sentía tonta en ese momento.

La griega llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto, tenia ya la agenda preparada con el número al que iba a llamar incluso un vaso con agua por si le daba sed

Pero ella misma sabía que todos los preparativos que hacía eran para evadir la llamada que deseaba realizar. Cuando tomaba la bocina, se inventaba una excusa y colgaba. La primera fue que probablemente la charla sería larga, por lo que necesitaría tener algo para beber cerca. Una vez volvió de la cocina con el vaso de agua fresca, volvió a tomar el teléfono; pero sólo para preguntarse qué hora sería. Colgó de nuevo, preguntándose si allí no sería una mala hora para llamar… pero luego recordó que aquel país europeo no quedaba tan lejos de ella.

La pobre griega dio un suspiro de frustración ¡ por amor de Zeus! Ella era la república de Grecia cuna de los más grandes filósofos de la historia inspiración de muchos ¡¿como era posible que se pusiera así por una simple y boba llamada?! ¡Había ganado incontables batallas, alrededor de todo el mundo…! Y en esos momentos, no encontraba las agallas para tomar el teléfono y hacer una simple y sencilla llamada.

—Basta.— dijo ya molesta

En un momento de fugaz decisión, tomó el teléfono, buscó el número y lo marcó. Esperó unos segundos y del otro lado por fin le contestaron; entonces, en un francés básico pero bien hablado, se dio a conocer y pidió que la comunicasen con el dueño de casa. Esperó un poco más, mientras oía voces lejanas y una risa muy bien conocida.

—Grecia, comment ça va? —dijo la voz burlona de Francis.

—Bien, gracias. Y no, no vamos a conversar en tu idioma —contestó con la monotonia de siempre. De nuevo, una risa del otro lado.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

Y he allí el problema. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para hablar con el francés.

 _Bueno esta muy corto la verdad no tenia muchas ideas para este par espero les haya gustado y prometo escribir uno mas largo el próximo sera un RusBela nos leemos pronto_


	15. Chapter 15

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 15_

 _Una platica entre hermanos_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco la paciencia que me tienen con respecto a los pedidos aun deb regalos de Navidad bueno espero les guste este pedido ya que llevo mucho tiempo prometiéndolo y más que es una pareja poco tomada en cuenta en el fandom_

 _Pareja: RusiaxBelarus_

 _Para: Mika Viana_

En la tierra gélida de Rusia Ivan Braginsky llevaba aproximadamente media hora corriendo pues su hermana pequeña Natasha estaba persiguiéndolo repitiendo la típica fracesita que incluso conocía de memoria y le erizaba la piel

—Ivan casemonos casemonos casemonos

— ¡No— decía este aterrado hasta que se tropezó y termino callendo al suelo

— te atrape — dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante

—espera Natasha vamos a hablar

— claro, siempre estaré ahí para ti — dijo ella ayudándole a levantarse después de todo Ivan era la persona que mas quería en el mundo

Muchisimas gracias, hermana— dijo Ivan, mientras le tomaba de la mano, llevándola hacia donde él quería.

Sin dirigir muchas palabras, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero nevado. La bielorrusa observaba al ruso, con su mirada atenta, pero a la vez, con una sonrisa cálida al ver que le había tomado de la mano, sin necesidad de haberle obligado.

— ¿Ves Natasha? No hace falta que me pidas matrimonio para que puedas pasar un rato junto a mi da— Le aseguró Ivan, dulcemente

— Pero es que yo te quiero, hermano.- Dijo Natasha tomandolo por las dos manos, acercandose más a él.

—Yo también te quiero, Natasha. Porque eres mi hermana - dijo, dándole un pequeño abrazo, Ivan ya tenía planeado evitar cualquier clase de beso.

La bielorrusa se quedó muy sorprendida. No se esperaba un abrazo y menos de su querido hermano, quien le teme y mucho. Seguía sin entender porque no había huido. Cada vez oía más fuerte el sonido de las campanas de boda.

—Ahora, ven conmigo. ¡Hay un lago precioso cerca—dijo aquel hombre, mientras se deshacía del abrazo, como podía y seguía su camino, arrastrando ligeramente a su hermana.

El ruso, tragó saliva, intentando disimular lo asustado que estaba de cualquier arrebato que podía darle a su hermana, entretanto, ella ya estaba pensando en el vestido de novia que se pondría para su esperado día, y en lo apuesto que luciría Ivan, cuando llegase el momento en el que finalmente estarían unidos y serían uno.

En unos pocos minutos, llegaron al lago. Estaba congelado debido a la temperatura. Aun asi eso no suposo gran obstaculo para conseguir que se sentaran cerca de él, encima de la nieve blandita.

—¿Qué te parece el lago?

—Me parece perfecto. Cualquier lugar al que me lleves es maravilloso. Siempre y cuando estés tu en él y yo contigo.— Exclamó Natasha, con cierto fervor en la mirada.

—Natasha,Es tan solo un lago bonito. No hacía falta que...—el ruso comenzó a sentirse incomodo y decidió apartar la vista. Intentando fingir que no veia a su hermana. Quien volvia a causarle mucho pavor.

Ivan le soltó la mano y junto las suyas. Intentando conservar algo de la valentía que le quedaba a quien, una vez, llegó a gobernar la URSS durante muchos años.

En ese momento de libertad, Natasha pudo meter una mano en el bolsillo de su vestido. De allí, sacó una pequeña caja, sin que el ruso se diera cuenta. Rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su hermano y se acercó más a él

— Ivan, cásate conmigo— le pidió Natasha sin más.

—Kolkolkol —murmuró Ivan, mientras intentaba mantener la calma—No. ¡No, Natasha! Llevo media vida diciendote que no voy a casarme contigo. Eres mi hermana y te quiero como tal. No voy a abandonarte como hice hace tiempo. ¡Pero deja de acosarme, por favor!

Ivan había sacado parte de lo que quería decir. Le temblaban las manos enguantadas por lo que había dicho. Mientras a su lado, se había oido caer la cajita en el suelo nevado, dejandola lígeramente enterrada.

—Nunca esperé que me lo dijeras enserio... Siempre creí que algun dia seríamos uno, hermano.—Natasha se cruzó de brazos y escondió su cara entre sus piernas. Lo último que quería era que Ivan viera sus ojos azules lacrimosos.

— Lo siento mucho, Natasha. Sabes que somos familia, que te quiero, pero no tal y como tu me quieres... Estamos juntos, ¿da? Tu, yo y Ucrania. ¿Recuerdas? Anda, ven aqui, hermanita.- Ivan abrió los brazos y abrazó a Natasha como pudo, mientras ella seguía escondida.

No hicieron falta muchas palabras. Tan solo que no se rompiera el abrazo. Ivan apoyó la cabeza de su hermana pequeña sobre el hombro. Mientras ella poco a poco se iba calmando y al poco rato, comenzó a notar algo.

—¿Ivan? -se giró su hermana, totalmente segura de qué el ruso estaba llorando en su hombro.—No llores, por favor.

Este se apartó, dejando ver su cara, ahora llena de lágrimas.—Lo siento, yo no prentendía hacerte daño.

Ella lo abrazó. Él comprendió que probablemente ya le había perdonado.—No te preocupes, esta bien. Pero que sepas que siempre te querré, Ivan.

— Y- Y yo también a ti, Natasha—respondio el ruso con un suspiro, mientras giraba la cara, para darle un beso en la frente a su querida hermana.

 _Bien hasta aquí se queda por ahora espero la siguiente semana actualizar con un RomaBel nos leemos pronto_


	16. Chapter 16

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 16_

 _La voz de un ángel_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo esperó les guste el capitulo de hoy_

 _Pareja Españax Nyo Francia_

 _Para Catalina Ferran._

El viento rosaba su cara mientras daba un corto paseo rumbo al huerto de tomates después del largo sermón que su hermano le había dado Antonio dio un pesado suspiro su hermano podia ser un dolor de muelas si se lo proponia.

Él no tenía ninguna obligación de postularse a presidente escolar además era tan despistado que le era prácticamente imposible que cumpliera con las obligaciones de un presidente , ante lo cual rió un poco ¡eran demasiadas obligaciones para el!

Ya era demasiado el ser seguido por varias de aquellas chiquillas de la academia mundial. Él cultivaba tomates porque aquello le gustaba, lo hacía sentir libre y util, como si con ello pudiera hacerlo todo. La fama no lo era nada para él , aunque para su hermano el actual presidente escolar al parecer sí.

*Suspiró*, — ah que mi hermano puede ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo propone ¿Cuál es su problema? Si tanto quiere un sucesor ¿Por qué no a otro? ¿Arthur, tal vez? No, —Antonio sacudió la cabeza sin poder imaginarse al mencionado como el presidente y… ¿Junto a quién? ¿Emily? Era absurdo. Pero no importaba, así él fuera la "esperanza" para la academia mundial poco le importaba dejar a la escuela desamparada.

Antonio volteó al cielo, mientras muchos esperaban que el hiciera un milagro, el lo pedía al cielo. Y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas el viento sopló repentinamente, calándole un poco por su frio aliento. Más con ello logró escuchar algo… Un susurro.

El ibérico agudizó el oído, pudo reconocer una hermosa voz de fondo, demasiado baja como para escucharle bien, pero logró distinguir de donde provenía, Iría a su encuentro. Se acercó lentamente, guiado por aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz. —¿Qué la estara provocando? ¿Un ángel, quizás?

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a una chica, o tal vez un ángel sin alas, cantando. Más era una canción conocida, podía reconocerlo. Lo había escuchado en alguna parte antes. Y entonces lo recordó:— el coro de la escuela. —Bufó. Lo que menos necesitaba era algo que le recordara aquello, aún así se acercó un poco más, no podía negar que aquella chica tenía una dulce voz angelical. Se acercó más, quedando prácticamente a su lado, la joven aún no notaba su presencia y de alguna forma eso, a Antonio, le pareció divertido.

La joven terminó de cantar, con una sonrisa que logró contagiar, por unos segundos, a Antonio. Llegando a una conclusión: Sus suplicas tal vez, después de todo, si habían sido escuchadas.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó repentinamente Antonio, observó con mayor detalle a la joven que vestía elegantemente tenía cabello castaño atado a un chongo . Ella le sonrió alegremente, tal vez había llegado muy repentinamente.

Soy Francine Bonnefoy ¿y tu?– se presentó apenada. No podía negar que esa joven era linda. Le sonrió ¿Qué más quedaba?

—encantado Francine soy Antonio pero puedes decirme jefe Antonio o Tony

La muchacha soltó una leve risita —eres muy divertido Tony

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le ofreció, sin saber que ese sería el comienzo de una historia que le traería muchos problemas… Así como la felicidad que desde hace tiempo deseaba.

 _Bien por ahora aquí lo dejo es muy corto espero escribir uno más largo y que les haya gustado nos leemos_


	17. Chapter 17

_Pequeñas historias_

Capitulo _17_

 _Todo por un juego de monopoli_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y agradezco todas las sugerencias y opiniones espero les guste_

 _Pareja Nyo Suiza x Holanda_

 _Para Milly Loca._

Llevaban para ser precisas 2 horas 24 minutos y 45 segundos en ese juego Lily y Nathan quienes hacían de banco ya se habían aburrido

—¡demonios Gobert estoy quebrada!— gruño Heidi la representación de Suiza

—entonces ya te dije lo que debes hacer — dijo el holandés con su seriedad acostumbrada—El precio del alquiler excede el valor en efectivo que posees, tu única opción es hipotecar tus aeropuertos o darte por vencida- dijo el holandés

-Umm... Por mi seguridad económica y para librarme de deudas hipoteco dos de mis aeropuertos y te doy el resto en efectivo-

Mientras Lily pensaba: ¿ _Qué diablos dicen_?

Total de que ese era cuento de nunca acabar y terminaron dejándolo por la paz con el banco vacío -Uff gracias al cielo término- murmuro Lily

-Hermano, no crees que sería bueno que salieras con la señorita Heidi en agradecimiento de que te dejo ganar?- comento Nathan, con intenciones escondidas

— No me dejo ganar ¿Quieres salir?— le pregunto con la misma emoción de siempre, casi nula

—claro que si — dijo la suiza un tanto molesta y algo ruborizada — no se si sea buena idea

—hermana creo que deberías salir con el — dijo la pequeña Lily insistiendo a su hermana

—de acuerdo ¿a donde iríamos?

—Afuera

Su hermano le dio un golpe en la cabeza por tarado.—¿qué tal si van a tomar algo?— dijo Nathan dejándole un par de billetes a su hermano mayor -No te preocupes yo invito

Govert desde antes ya sospechaba que su hermano y Liechestein confabulaban a sus espaldas -Esta bien- le ofreció su mano a Heidi -Vamos

—no te preocupes hermana estaremos bien

La suiza también sospechaba de su hermana — de acuerdo vamos

Ya afuera

—veo que tu hermano se preocupa por ti

—Si claro, "preocuparse"- murmuro. Sus hermanos seguía con la idea de alegrarle la vida de alguna forma y habían visto en Heidi la oportunidad de oro. —tu hermana también te cuida mucho

— supongo que es agradecimiento— dijo algo nerviosa siendo sinceras desde que la relación con Austria término por culpa de Hungria nunca había salido con nadie

Gobert por su parte tampoco sabía por donde comenzar ya que la última vez que le gusto una mujer esa era Portugal y por culpa de Macau y China principalmente del primero no pudo ser. Tiempo después la guió a su auto abriéndole la puerta durante toda la salida se comportó como el caballero que no era

— eres muy tierno cuando quieres — dijo la mujer toda roja — Gobert ... Yo ... Te ... Gusto?— preguntó nerviosa

El holandés la miro serio—¿Si no me gustarás crees que estaría haciendo esto, o permitirte hacer lo que haces conmigo?... Yo creí que eras más lista- la miro fijamente -Me gustas ¿no se nota?

La suiza casi lo ahorca pero se calmó después — yo ... Yo .. — sin mas le dio un beso en los labios — también siento lo mismo

A los pocos días por Polonia Lily y Nathan se enteraron que eran pareja al parecer su plan había funcionado

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado nos leemos_


	18. Chapter 18

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 18_

 _Cita a ciegas._

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Aoba Ritsu por su apoyo espero les guste_

* * *

 _Pareja Nyo Polonia x Búlgaria_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

* * *

— no — dijo la polaca cruzada de brazos

—Felka todas tenemos que participar como miembros del consejo estudiantil

—pero no creo que sea buena idea tipa ni siquiera se que pretenda Jade con esto

— ya sabes que ella Sakura y Eli estan en el club fujoshi querían mas material yaoi por eso entramos para que no estén emparejando a lo bruto — dijo Lucia

— para tu información el club fujoshi tiene una regla primordial — dijo la asiática apareciendo de pronto — ni parientes ni novios de otras ¿porque crees que nadie se mete con mis primos? Además lo de las citas a ciegas fue idea de Felicks

—ya están las parejas

Y la lista quedó asi

Pareja 1 Jade Wang Feliks Lukaswiks

Pareja 2 Julchen Bieldmitsh Alexander Arlovska

Pareja 3 Mattew Williams Rebeca Vargas

Pareja 4 Im Soo Jin Yao Wang

Pareja 5 Sophia Eldestein Diego Fernández

Pareja 6 Gilbert Bieldmitsh Madeline Williams

Pareja 7 Fatima Da Silva Govert Sondervan

Pareja 8 Lily Swisly Marcelo Vargas

Pareja 9 Guiselle Bonnefoy Li Xiao Wang

Pareja 10 Dimitri Vaisley Felika Lukasewik

Pareja 11 Anastasia Arlovskaya Ethan Sondevan

Pareja 12 Lin Shun Wang Kumiko Lan Wang

Pareja 13 Emma Sondervan Feliciano Vargas

Pareja 14 Kiku Honda Lucia Rivera

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar al saber quienes serían sus parejas y la polaca por poco se desmaya al ver quien le tocó

Al día siguiente

Felika estaba algo nerviosa, ya que por azares del destino (Si ¿como no?) le toco con Dimitri, pero se armo de valor y fue donde el chico.—Muy bien solo respira y calmate, solo sera una salida de amigos— Lo ultimo lo dijo para si con cierto pesar

El búlgaro por su parte estaba nervioso, fue casi por obra del destino (aja) que le tocara con Felika, bueno el pensaba que ya era hora de mostrarle la verdad sobre si mismo.

Irina acompañaba a Dimitri a reunirse con Felika, era como su apoyo moral en ese momento.

—Oh mira ahí viene—dijo la rumana, forzando a su hermanastro de no huir.

-Hola,Felika-— dijo el bulgaro bastante nervioso.

La polaca lo miro y sonrió, se acerco a ellos.

—Hola Dimitri, hola Irina— Le sonrió a ambos —Ya que llegue, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?—Algo nerviosa

—Si Dimitri ¿Que van a hacer ahora?— cuestionó la rumana, empujando a su hermanastro.

—Pues tenia planeado que hiciéramos un picnic en el bosque— respondió

—Si, eso suena divertido... bueno los dejo— se despidio la rumana

-¿¡Que?!-

-Tengo que vigilar a papá, igual y tambien estare con Gil un rato, suerte a los dos- dicho aquello se esfumó.

Dimitri se sonrojo mas cuando se quedo a solas con ella -Ehm ¿nos vamos?-

Felika estaba muy roja de la vergüenza de estar a solas con el búlgaro y lo del picnic no sonaba mal.—Claro, vamos—Le dijo sonriente y tratando de disimular el sonrojo

—el bosque esta un poco lejos dime si te cansas

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— Dijo sonriendo feliz, miro todo lo que llevaba —¿No quieres que te ayude?— Pregunto preocupada por él

—no te preocupes yo puedo con esto ya casi llegamos — respondió con una sonrisa

La polaca estaba emocionada por llegar. —¿Y este lugar es especial para ti por alguna razón?—Pregunto interesada intentando no separarse mucho de el mientras miraba a su lado.

—Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar solo o necesito reflexionar, me recuerda un poco al lugar donde mi madre me enseño a cazar- respondió una vez que llegaron al lugar, era un valle lleno de arbustos y arboles con una clara vista del cielo -Este lugar es muy bello cuando cae la noche

—Concuerdo contigo, es muy hermoso— Comento admirada por la belleza del lugar.

Después lo miro y sonrió.

—Te ayudo a poner todo, y no estoy preguntando— Aclaro sin perder el buen humor.

—Esta bien, no me niego- le sonrió. Entre los dos montaron el picnic, dejando una manta sobre el cesped y una canasta con comida -Listo

—Bien, ya podemos empezar a comer, tengo hambre—Dijo sujetando su estomago sonriendo alegre.

—Yo igual- sacó la comida de la canasta, dándole un par de emparedados y postres a Felika y varios para el -Provecho

—Gracias, y se nota que tienes hambre— Se río un poco, mientras comía un poco.

—Se calmó un poco al comer -Si, un poco... bueno si te soy sincero estoy un poco nervioso

Lo miro un poco confundida.

—¿Porque estas nervioso?, la verdad no lo se, solo somos amigos— Agacho un poco la mirada y suspiro.

En ese momento apretó un poco los labios, tuvo que poner todas sus ideas en orden -Felika...- se acercó a ella tomándola de la mejilla y besándola de sorpresa

Felika no supo como reaccionar ante el beso sorpresa, solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento abrazándolo del cuello.

— en verdad me gustas Felka

— tu también me gustas Dimitri

Finalmente se habían confesado quizás no era tan malo después de todo

 _por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	19. Chapter 19

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 19_

 _Problema de amores_

 _Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por su apoyo espero les guste_

* * *

Pareja Polonia x 2p Nyo Romana

para Milly Loca

* * *

Intento mantener la paciencia que tenía , pero seamos honestas hasta el que tiene paciencia de santo podría agotarla en cualquier momento. ¿Y como no? Pero era mas que evidente la situación

— ¿no te parece que ya es demasiado?

— como que no sabes lo difícil que es tipo ¿tu crees que ya se haya dado cuenta? — preguntó Feliks a su amigo casi hermano Shun

—*suspiro* es obvio que se ha dado cuenta a kilómetros se nota asi que nii san ¿cuando piensas sincerarte con ella?

—¿como tu lo hiciste con Guiselle tipo? —pregunto con cierta ironía

—precisamente por eso te lo digo no es fácil lo entiendo pero no sabras te arriesgas

—no es lo que creés solo que estoy preocupado por ella

—que sorpresa — dijo con algo de sarcasmo

—el que este preocupado por Angy no quiere decir que...

—¿Nii san a quien pretendes engañar? — pregunto

—¿podrias ir al punto tipo ?— preguntó irritado

—desglosemos lo que ha pasado por los últimos 3 años — dio un suspiro y continuó — te quedaste en taller que no te alejara de ella ,estudiaste diseño grafico aun cuando odias las matemáticas , taller que te llevaría a estar sentado horas a su lado

El polaco solo rodó los ojos pero lo dejó continuar ya que lo conocía desde niños y sabía que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícilmente que se lo pudieran sacar

—prácticamente te hiciste su aprendiz y por último y no menos importante nunca has aprobado a ninguna de sus parejas

—¿crees que lo haya notado?

—si — dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

— pero ¿porque no me lo ah dicho?

—¿Por qué debería? Tú jamás has dicho algo al respecto, y en los últimos años también has salido con otras chicas, Anya por ejemplo.

El polaco respingó ante la mención de su ex, no es que la odiara, ni ella a él, ambos habían terminado en buenos términos y aún conservaban una fuerte amistad que gracias al cielo, había sobrevivido los malos ratos. Y al final de cuentas las metas de Anya eran muy distintas a las suyas

—aunque eso era mas que evidente por alguna razón siempre eliges chicas mayores que tu

—tu también tipo y no me hagas recordar a Amber

—no era tan mala... Llámame loco pero ..

—de atar tipo pero ya hablando enserio no va a funcionar Shuny —dijo el polaco — no es tan facil

—si fuera fácil no valdría la pena, nii san. Pero hablamos de Angelique, si hay alguien que realmente vale el esfuerzo, es ella.

— ¿Pero qué tal si?

— Seguirás adelante, también ella… no fue el fin del mundo luego de Anya

—sabes algo como que tienes razón tipo — dijo antes de levantarse e irse a donde la italiana , Shun simplemente suspiro mirando al cielo

—pts Shun ¿que paso? ¿Que lograste? — dijo una voz femenina que apareció de pronto con una grabadora en manos

— No logré mucho, Guiselle. Conociéndolo, se arrepentirá a mitad de camino y no irá a su taller. Es la rutina

— Ni que lo digas, digo… ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tengo invertido en que se unan? Las apuestas están todas contra ellos, si logro ganar...

—¡Guiselle!

— solo bromeaba ¿que nadie tiene sentido del humor aquí?— pregunto la chica viendo el moin que hacia su novio — aww me encanta cuando haces esos moines ¿y sabes que me gusta mas?

—¡Guiselle! — dijo todo rojo

—jajjaja tranquilo mon amour no te pongas así ya le dejare la cinta a Angy

—¿estas segura que es buena idea?

—Claro que es una buena idea, además. Yo me voy a encargar de convencerla mientras tu trabajas con Feliks llevan años dando la vuelta al asunto. AÑOS. Pero son demasiado tercos para superarlo. Mon Diu, Guillen era una copia mal hecha de Feliks, y mientras menos hablemos de Andrés mejor.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba Feliks y Angelique salieron de su escondite

—Sabía que algo se traían entre manos esos dos. Guiselle no dejaba de visitarme y hablar al respecto…

— Sí, je, je. Incómodo… ¿cierto?

— Un poco, sí… —, comento la rubia mietras miraba a un lado—, escucha cielo… yo.

— No tienes que decirlo, Angy como que entiendo, es… es por eso que no he dicho nada. Te entiendo, y… créeme, no cambia nada.

— Feliks…

— Sé que será algo incómodo, podremos superarlo y dejarlo atrás…

— Feliks…

— No es que no lo supiéramos, digo… es solo que…

— Por el amor de mi difunto nonno ¡callate y escucha! —, agregó Angy había tomado al nervioso rubio de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un par de veces. — Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste… ¿Por qué no dejamos de huir, y lo intentamos? Si no funciona, al menos sabremos que lo intentamos… y podremos seguir adelante.

— Sin mencionar que nos quitariamos de encima a los chicos que insisten en que lo intentemos… —, admitió Feliks, quien sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de considerar lo dicho—: ¿Angy, quieres salir a comer conmigo mañana?

—claro cielo porque no

Poco después se alejaron de ahí quizás no sea tan malo después de todo

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	20. Chapter 20

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 20_

 _Una pareja adorable_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo este capítulo va principalmente por que esta semana fue su cumpleaños esperó te guste_

* * *

Pareja: Luxemburgo x Liechestein

Para Aoba Ritsu

* * *

En la academia mundial se celebraba un baile de san Valentín y Nathan Sondervan estaba muy nervioso ya que la chica que le gustaba Lily Swistly estaba ahí, por suerte no estaba solo ya que sus amigos Mattew Williams y Gilbert Bieldmitsh estaban ahí para ayudarlo ¿o no?

La pequeña por su parte estaba acompañada por su amigo el conde Lupei quien estaba muy ocupado viendo a quien molestar, la pequeña noto a Nathan a quien saludo con la mano cosa que provoco que se ruborizara y se escondiera detrás de ellos

—kesesesese el asombroso yo los impresionara en el escenario— decía Gil con su arrogancia acostumbrada

—Es increíble escuchar eso de ti, ya que no impresionas casi a nadie, Gilbert— respondió su amigo tratando de no soltar la carcajada

— muy gracioso Matt kesesesesesesese es que no hay nada mas impresionante que el impresionante yo — notaron al chico de Luxemburgo — ¿pasa algo? Parece que viste una chica linda kesesesese

— si lo que digas ¿que ocurre Nathan?

-Jugueteo con sus dedos algo apenado -... Eso fue exactamente lo que paso, señor Gilbert— respondió rojo como tomate

Mientras

—Te pusiste mas feliz que de costumbre. Acaso viste al chico que te gusta?- le pregunto curioso el conde a su pequeña amiga

—pues algo asi conde ¿usted sabe como se enamora una persona?

—Enamorar a una persona? Por supuesto, no me llaman Vlad en conquistador por nada.. No Enserio no me llaman así pero igual podría usar mi magia para enamorar a alguien. Que te parece? Asi al principio logre tener a mi búlgara en palma de mi mano, claro, antes de que ella me dejara solo — dijo con algo de seriedad

—podemos intentarlo — dijo la pequeña

Gilbert y Mattew por su parte se ofrecieron a ayuda a Nathan a conquistar a la chica bueno en realidad fue idea del alemán

— no te preocupes Nathan el asombroso yo te ayudará a conquistarla

—sera mejor que lo haga yo Gil , tu no eres precisamente un conquistador

— por supuesto que lo soy— se defendió este— en fin tengo una idea

—¿que tienes en mente?

—ya verán Nathan sacala a bbailar

—¿pero como haré eso si me tiemblan las piernas con solo pensarlo. Si me acerco seguro me desmayo— dijo el niño temblando

—Pues creo que tendremos que tomar medidas serias- Gil y Matt tomaron a Nathan de los hombros y lo empujaron cerca de donde estaba la chica. -Era por tu bien, Nath-Nath-

—par de traidores , ho- hola señorita Lily ¿quiere bailar?

—ho-hola Nathan sera un placer — dijo la pequeña tomando su mano

La idea era crear un ambiente romántico para ambos mientras Vlad usaba un hechizo de amor para que se confesaran lastima que no contaran con que Soo Jin y Xiao fueran de metiches al control de las luces con el pretexto de ayudar al hermano de este último a ligarse a una chica y sin querer queriendo derranaran el hechizo sobre Gil y Matt y ambos terminaran flechados por dos chicas que pasaban por ahí

Mientras

—escuchaste eso? — pregunto Lily

— que raro parece que el señor Mattew y el señor Gilber están jugando bueno amm me gustaría preguntarte si querrías... Salir conmigo ... Me gustas — dijo todo nervioso

— Nathan yo ... Si si quiero — lo abrazo muy feliz

A los pocos días eran una pareja bastante adorabable aunque Nathan desde su lógica gastaba millonadas para hacerle regalos a su novia provocándole dolores de páncreas a su hermano mayor

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les hhaya gustado nos leemos_


	21. Chapter 21

_PPequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 21_

 _En la junta mundial_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a MakiMiniom y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo esperó les guste._

 _Pareja: Alemania x Seycheless_

 _Para MakiMiniom_

Alemania estaba por perder la cabeza como siempre la junta si es que a eso suele podía llamar junta era un desastre Italia decía pasta y muchos vees, Estados unidos decía tontería y media acerca de un heroe gigante China siendo acosado por una rusa risueña mientras que una portuguesa y una furica macaense trataban de quitársela de encima Corea y Belarús platicando como si nada Prusia molestaba a Hungria y a Austria, Francia e Inglaterra diciéndose hasta del mal que se iban a morir.

Finalmente Alemania perdió la paciencia—¡YA CALLENCE! ¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE PROVOCAR MÁS PROBLEMAS EN UNA CUMBRE QUE SE SUPONE ES PARA SOLUCIONARLOS? COMPORTENCE COMO LOS ADULTOS SERIOS Y RESPONSABLES QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SON —grito finalmente una vez que término la junta dio un pesado suspiro lo único que quería era llegar a casa y beber una fría cerveza caminando por el enorme edificio en el cual a Estados unidos suele ocurrió hacer la junta término perdiéndose y chocando con alguien

—lo siento señor Alemania — se disculpo Seychelles apenada

—no hay problema ¿estas bien? — preguntó tratando de sonar calmado ,bueno te veré después

—espere señor Alemania, — dijo la morena parece que se perdió, puedo acompañarlo sí quiere

—de acuerdo pero no me hables de usted

—claro se- digo Alemania — contesto la chica con una sonrisa amistosa cosa que hizo que el alemán se ruborizara mientras tanto Seycheles sonrió levemente quizás a todos se les hacia muy serio y amargado pero a ella Alemania le parecía agradable mientras el sonrió un poco más tranquilo quizás esa tediosa junta no había sido tan mala después de todo

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo prometo que el siguiente sera más largo nnos leemos pronto_


	22. Chapter 22

_PPequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 22_

 _Te ttenia justo frente a mi_

 _Hola ¿ Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco el apoyo y la paciencia continuando con los pedidos puse a votación por medio de facebook y este fue el resultado esperó les guste_

 _Pareja Macau x Nyo Hongkong_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu Ore samaItzel Sabrina Ramirez y Bridg Andr_

Desde niños ttenia ese extraño sentimiento hacia el aunque nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, Kumiko siempre estuvo cerca de Shun eran hijos de diferentes familias pero el siempre la vio como una hermanita mientras ella comenzaba a desarrollar un extraño amor mas aya del fraternal,sin embargo no tenía el valor para confesarselo y cada que tenia la oportunidad siempre aparecía alguien para arruinarlo.

Su amiga Soo Jin ya estaba harta de esa rutina — ya puedo vernos ahogando penas en helado — dijo con aburrimiento mientras Kumiko la miraba pacientemente

—¿ que quieres decir con eso?

— quiero decir que ya es la rutina siempre que tienes una oportunidad se aparece uno que otro pretexto ya te deshiciste de Guisselle ahora tienes otra oportunidad

—¿que dices?

—¿no te enteraste? Feliks se encargó de divulgar la noticia con toda la escuela Guiselle se fue de regreso a Francia con su hermanote lo cual quiere decir que de nuevo esta libre pero apurate que Emily ya se apuntó

—bien, sera mejor que hable con el

Escucho atentamente a una melodía que tenia tiempo de oir. Se dirigio hasta el salon de donde provenia aquella musica y no dudo en entrar.

Fue lo suficientemente precavida como para no interrumpirle, era Shun, volvía a tocar el piano. Llegó hasta donde el estaba y en un susurro le pregunto -¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—no adelante — respondió con una leve sonrisa

Se sento al lado suyo. Escuchando como seguía haciendo su música, tan concentrado y serio... como no lo hacia desde hace mucho.

—Shun ¿eres feliz? — preguntó seriamente

Seguía inmerso en lo suyo hasta que escucho la pregunta — bueno estoy bien no te preocupes por mi Kumi — respondió sin saber a que se debía esa pregunta

Suspiro y tomo su mano, captando su atención -Estas distinto...- lo miro a los ojos -...Igual que aquella vez. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y sabes bien que no puedes mentirme ¿Que es lo que te sucede?

—nada de lo que no pueda recuperarme como aquella vez saldré adelante un caballero no tiene memoria Kumi solo te diré que no volveré a equivocarme

Fruncio levemente el ceño -¿Eso es lo que en verdad sientes o lo que te obligas a decir?- tomo sus manos, aferrandose fuerte para impedirle escapar -Alguien te lastimo ¿Verdad?- preguntó viendolo a los ojos

—por favor no quiero hablar de eso — trató de safarse de el agarre de su amiga — por favor hablarlo me dolería más prefiero olvidar y seguir adelante

—aunque no lo digas se lo que te esta pasando lo veo en tus ojos ¿fue esa tipa verdad?

—no quiero hablar de eso por favor después de todo ¿quien se fijaría en mi?

—¡¿porque no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?! — dijo casi gritando sin soltarlo y por primera vez fue sincera abrazándolo a lo que el se ruborizó un poco correspondiendole

—Kumi... Yo no sabia que me querías de esa forma

—detesto verte de ese modo, no es el Shun que conozco y amo — soltó sus manos — te amo Shun quiero que seas feliz no le des la espalda a tu ccorazón

—Kumi yo...

— no me digas nada se que no puedes quererme de esa forma — iba a irse pero el le sostuvo

—dejame terminar, quiero intentarlo quizás esa persona todo este tiempo estuvo conmigo

Ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad y el se dio cuenta que la tenia justo frente a el

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	23. Chapter 23

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 23_

 _Como callar a un danes_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Francis B por el apoyo y las observaciones hechas espero les guste el de hoy_

 _Pareja NyoNoruegaxDinamarca_

 _Para el grupo Alcoholicos Anonimos Hetalianos_

Ella no diria nada pero conocia un remedio infalible para que el danes cerrara la boca y no, no es arrojarlo por la ventana aunque tampoco es tan mala idea pero esta 100℅segura de que eso solo conseguiria lastimar al danes y no lo callaria asi que no

Noruega saco una libretita y se pone a hacer anotaciones analizando cada movimiento esperando que nada saliera mal anoto ya el bien tramado plan aunque no estaba segura de que funcionaria pero nada perdia con intentar

Por alguna razon terminaron sentados, en el sillon siempre era asi cada que el iba a visitarla la noruega por su parte ya estaba practicamente entrenada para ello se quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos a la pared

Cosa que pronto podria dejar de funcionar pues el danes notara que no le presta atencion alguna y comenzara a reclamarselo, lo cual deja a Nora con 4 alternativas:

1.- Seguir ignorandolo ( cosa que se hara mas dificil)

2.- Arrojarlo por la ventana ( lo cual aunque no suena mal es bastante arriesgado)

3.- Llamar un troll ( cosa tan comun que hasta era rutina)

4.- poner en practica su bien tramado plan

Asi que mientras el danes seguia con su parloteo sin parar Nora suspiro levemente lo tomo bruscamente de las mejillas para plantarle un tremendo beso en los labios que con suerte para el danes se prolongaria unos cuantos segundos— ya callate— dijo al separarse el danes por su parte no se la creia penso que estaba soñando Noruega por su parte sonreia internamente satisfecha la tarde paso en silencio , ella penso que el danes era un idiota pero era su idiota lo amaba

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	24. Chapter 24

_Pequeñas historias._

 _Capítulo 24_

Mi _prima ama a mi enemigo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Francis B por el apoyo y los comentarios espero les guste_

 _Pareja NyoPrusiaxAustria_

 _Para el grupo alcohólicos anonimos hetalianos_

No podía creerlo ¿como podía traicionarlo de esa manera? De todas las personas que había en este enorme planeta tenia que fijarse en ese "señorito podrido" eso no era nada asombroso ni siquiera su no tan asombrosa prima Julchen podía tener estándares tan bajos

—¡No! Nunca lo voy a permitir me oíste niña – grito Gil amenazando con el dedo índice a la joven albina

—¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

—Jamás en la vida Julchen jamás voy a permitir que salgas con ese… ese señorito podrido

Roderich no es un señorito podrido —defendió ella llevando sus manos a la cintura, por muy enojado que estuviera su primo no la intimidaba – es el que he elegido y te queda aceptarlo o amargarte por el resto de tu vida

El joven sabía que si había alguien más terco que él mismo era ella, cuando decidía algo era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer. Comenzó a caminar buscando los argumentos que la convencieran.

—No es un tipo adecuado para ti, entiende eso

—Por lo menos podrías dejar de llamarlo "tipo", ya va a hacer casi un año que es tu compañero de habitación ¿es tan difícil llamarlo por su nombre?

—¡el punto no es como lo llame!, el punto es que es un chico arrogante, pedante y no lo quiero cerca de ti

—Pues lo siento por ti Gilbert, pero no vine a pedirte permiso, vine a buscarlo y de pasode comentarte lo que ya esta pasando

—¡¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar al tema de conversación en ese momento, Roderish miro extrañado y un tanto preocupado por la expresión descompuesta de su compañero y el ceño fruncido de su novia.

—¿todo bien?

—¡Nada esta bien si estas tu involucrado señorito podrido! – grito Gilbert acercándose amenazante a Roderish

—Gilbert por favor – intervino Julchen, no preocupada por un enfrentamiento, su primonovio no era precisamente de aquellos que buscan pelea y su primo si, aunque tenia la gran ventaja, era mas bien porque estaba pensando en llevar la fiesta lo mas en paz posible

A fin de cuentas Gilbert podía ver a través de la mirada de Julchen, lo que tenia contra Roderish no era más que la sensación de rivalidad, pero ahora ahí estaba ella en medio. Dio un respiro para calmarse pero no dispuesto a rendirse.

—¿Así que te crees digno para ella? – dijo en tono tan solemne que la pareja se extraño - ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por ella?

—Lo que sea sin dudar en ningún momento – respondió sin pensar, no era que necesitaba la aprobación de él, pero era algo importante para Julchen

—Bien… eso ya lo veremos…

Ambos se quedaron en una batalla de miradas… Julchen pensaba que aquello era un tanto ridículo, era como si se estuvieran disputando su mano o algo por el estilo, no cabía duda de que su novio era un tanto anticuado y su primo muy osado.

 _Hasta aquí se queda eespero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	25. Chapter 25

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 25_

 _Cita a ciegas_

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

 _Pareja 2pMacauxLiechestein_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

Estar soltero jamás se podría considerar un crimen claro que no sin embargo para ciertas personas el simple hecho de no tenerla te condenaria a estar solo por el resto de tu vida

En la calle World Street , hay personas totalmente solteras como Cheng Wang y éstas a su vez tienen amigos como Flavio que desean lograr que sus amigos consigan sentir "el amor".

―¡Vamos Cheng! ―le pidió otra vez mientras lo seguía―. Déjame que te consiga una cita para San Valentín.

―No ―sentenció un tanto molesto―. Ya te dije que no necesito una cita.

―Todos necesitamos una cita para el día del amor…

Su compañero le lanzó una mirada asesina para después seguir caminando, ambos habían estado caminando por las calles de la ciudad así por casi dos horas.

―Llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndome lo mismo ―recordó mientras buscaba observaba de un lado a otro la calle―. Mi respuesta no cambiará.

―Pero ―intentó convencer de nuevo a la vez en que se ponía en frente de su amigo―. ¿Acaso quieres terminar solteron en una casa alquilando cuartos cuidando a un niño que ni será tu hijo?

— por pasar solo San Valentín este año no pasará nada.

―Eso dices ahora, ya no eres un niño, el día que encuentres a una chica dulce que te soporte con el horrible carácter que tienes lo entenderás

―Ay, qué haré contigo…

―Sólo acepta, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Cheng miró al cielo, suspiró y se imaginó a la chica quesu amigo había descrito. No negaba que sí era bonita; aunque era imaginaria quizá sí existe y a lo mejor en la cita a ciegas la conozca —Esa chica no existe…

Su compañero se acercó bastante al rostro del asiatico.―¿Estabas imaginándote a esa chica, no? ―preguntó Flavio en un tono pícaro.

―N-no.

―Sé que mientes, vamos admítelo…

―Bue-bueno.

—acepta que tan malo puede ser

—de acuerdo

— genial te prepararé para mañana

—¡¿Espera que?! Arg Flavio

Al día siguiente

El italiano lo cito en un tesrestaura italiano claro está Cheng miró a su alrededor y después a su amigo con ganas de asesinarlo pues este restaurante era un restaurante bastante elegante

—¡Flavio!

—¿Que?

—¿Porque demonios no me dijiste que este era un lugar elegante?

—porque no tenía porqué hacerlo, ¿Porque te vestiste así? Pareces un vago esta es una cita a ciegas no una salida con tus amigos

—me vestí de manera casual ¡¿Como diablos iba a saber que era una cita elegante?!

—¡Pues es una cita a ciegas!

— señores van a ordenar?— pregunto el mesero con cara de What

—ehm esperamos a alguien ah aquí viene Agatha aquí suerte Casanova — sin más se fue de ahí dejándolos solos

Bien hasta ahora todo iba bien no era tan malo debía reconocer que Agatha era agradable y al menos en ese momento se portaba como un caballero o eso intentaba, en ese momento sono musica de quien sabe dónde—¿Te gustaría bailar?

—si — dijo la joven sonrojada con una leve sonrisa mientras ambos bailaban por un momento parecía detenerse el tiempo

—me sorprende un poco que no tengas pareja —dijo ella

—quizas aún no llegaba la indicada

La cita había terminado pero está vez Agatha tomo la iniciativa — si nos volvemos a ver nunca traicionare tu confianza ni te lastimare

El otro no supo que decir —acepto

Quizás tenía mucho que agradecer a ese italiano después de todo

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	26. Chapter 26

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 26_

 _Encuentro inesperado_

 _Hola ¿Como estan espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _pareja Nyo Austria x España_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

Felicia llegó a los pocos minutos al lugar acordado y se paso aproximadamente 15 minutos buscando a su ex-tutora cuando por fin la encontro. ¡-¡Annaliese, ciao! - saludo corriendo en su dirección.

Como generalmente hacia con las personas estuvo apunto de abrazarla pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Cierto, modales, modales, modales... -¡Ah, hace tanto que no la veía! - dijeo abrazándola olvidándose de los modales. Pero se separi casi de inmediato para que no la regañara o alg así.

—Buenas tardes, Felicia— entrelaso sus dedos -Si, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y pues me parece que han pasado cosas interesantes en ese tiempo-

La miro sseria-Un pajarito (llamado Lovino) me contó que tienes novio, cuéntame sobre el y desde cuando están juntos-

-se puso algo nerviosa con el tema de conversación pero decidío que lo mejor seria empezar con el pie derecho. -¡B-Bueno! Su nombre es Ludwing Bieldmitsh y..bueno, no se cuantos años tiene (ahora que lo pienso) y... Ah... Tampoco se que esta estudiando...ni su nacionalidad... pero...pero...¡Es una buena persona, y es muy amable y me ayuda! De seguro te acería bien si lo conocieras...-se fijo en su mirada. -... Posiblemente.

—Tu no puedes estar en una relación con alguien solo por que es buena persona y no saber casi nada de el !- se levanto y la tomo de los hombros sacuendiendola un poco -¡Y dices que llevan meses juntos! ¡Esto es I-NA-CEP-TA-BLE! ¡Las relaciones no funcionan asi! ¡¿Que tal si esta enamorado de alguien mas y no deja de pensar en ella mientras esta contigo?! ¡O que mencione su nombre cada vez que tiene oportunidad y no se da cuenta del dolor que causa eso!-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero lo ignoro dándose cuenta de que casi monte una escena en aquel lugar -Perdón- solto a Felicia y se volvío a sentar -A lo que quería llegar es que... si no conoces bien a la persona ¿Que te garantiza que van a seguir juntos?-

-No me gustaria que pases por lo mismo que yo pase- se cubrio los ojos apenada por todo lo que había dicho y solto un leve sollozo.

—-Vee... Debe de haber sido algo importante para ti si sigues sufriendo por ello. -comento. No creia qque de resultado pero...-¿Quieres contarme un poco? Es mejor desahogarse a guardar todo adentro.

—Esta bien, te contare. Hace ya varios años yo estuve en una relación por conveniencia con alguien. Al principio quise no meter mis sentimientos en el asunto pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de esa persona y por dentro deseaba que me correspondiera-

saco un pañuelo y se sono la nariz -Pero supe que eso nunca pasaría, siempre que estábamos juntos a cada momento mencionaba el nombre de alguien mas a quien amaba y eso me dolía demasiado. Claro que yo siempre lo disimulaba con indiferencia y cuando nos separamos, esa persona no soltó ni una lagrima, solo se fue con aquella sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado-

Sonrio ante la ironía -Pero creo que ahora tengo un problema... que creo que sigo enamorada de esa persona-

-Lo siento, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda y quizá lo mas correcto sea mantener el mas mínimo contacto pero...los sentimientos pueden cambiar, tal vez también lo hicieron los suyos. -comento. -O tal vez esa persona siempre pensó que en realidad a ti no te importaba si actuabas con indiferencia.

Hay muchas opciones ... Pero todo se puede resumir en una sola cosa. -¿No dicen que si sigues mirando hacia atrás tropezarás al intentar avanzar? Todo se resume en si estas preparada para volver a intentar algo, _si aceptas una rosa debes aprender a aceptar las espinas. Si no conoces del dolor jamas sabrás de la alegría._ \- sonrió levemente. -¿No? Aunque no te culparía si no quieres hacer nada... Tal parece alguna heridas siguen frescas.

Perdia algo con intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Pero y si la rechaza? ¿No eso seria mas doloroso que guardárselo mas tiempo? ¿Y que tal si Feli tiene razon y por culpa de su indiferencia esa persona creyó que no sentía nada? Puede entonces que tenga una oportunidad.

Estoy completamente segura de mi decisión -Tienes razón, no pierdo nada intentándolo. Podría explicarle como me sentía en ese entonces y como me siento ahora ¡Ya no quiero estar de cobarde!-

SeSe acomodo los guantes y se levanto segura de si misma

-Te agradezco mucho el consejo y que me escucharas, Feliciana- la abrace, estaba muy contenta como para negarme -Tengo que hablar con el de una vez por todas, debo encarar a Antonio lo antes posible-

Finalmente cito al ibérico para ponerse al dia

—Ah, Anneliese! Perdón por la tardanza

-no importa, yo igual me tarde un poco en llegar-

—Veo que no has cambiado mucho. Sigues tan elegante y propia como siempre

Se sentaron sus piernas estaban temblaban -Y tu sigues tan alegre como siempre-

Hubo un corto silencio incomodo pero igual parecieron una eternidad

-Y... ¿Que has hecho? Cuentame de tu trabajo- dijo para romper el hielo, debia prepararse mentalmente para decirle lo que sentia.

¡Bueno, pues actualmente estoy trabajando como mesero en un restaurante, pero también ocupo las tardes para trabajar en un jardín de niños, y a la vez cuando tengo tiempo libre hago flores de papel para venderlas, curiosamente si se venden, y algunos trabajos que puedo encontrar! - le respondiq enumerando los trabajos en los cuales ocupaba su tiempo. -¿Y tu? Debe ser el destino que justamente nos hayamos encontrado aquí. Yo te hacia en Austria con Daniel. Ah~ bueno, después de todos hay muchos conocidos aquí; Tu, Julchen, Feli, Chia~, también escuche que la _hermanita_ de Marianne se esta quedando aquí...

-Si, debe ser el destino- jugo con sus dedos -La verdad fue Daniel el que me convencio de venir aqui para seguir estudiando y mejorando en la musica. Y sobre los conocidos solo me he tomapdo con Julchen, Monika y Feli-

Se quito el lcabello que le comenzaba a tapar el rostro -Y... ¿Estas saliendo con alguien ahora?-

Al decir verdad no he estado en una relación seria por un buen tiempo! Digo, algunas propuestas quizá pero ... Simplemente no se ha dado nada. Debe ser que no tengo suerte en esas cuestiones jeje~...Tu que tal? Creo que... ¿No estabas en una relación con Daniel? Creo que vi algo así en el Facebook. - comento

-Nos quedamos siendo solo amigos, paso mucho tiempo con el pero no en el sentido amoroso... es que, creo que me gusta otra persona

Ya veo, eso es una lastima... Bueno, no. Es mucho mejor quedar siendo amigos y en buenos términos ¿No? - le dijo. -¿Y? ¿Como es esa persona? ¡Espero que no te lastime! Si lo hace solo dime y se las tendrá que ver conmigo también. - dijo guiñándole un ojo, medio en broma medio en serio. -¿Es alguien que yo conozca? ... ¿Es Gilbert acaso? - pregunto sin saber exactamente como llego a esa conclusión.

-Pues esa persona es amable, linda y con una sonrisa contagiosa- comento -Claro que la conoces pero ¡Pero no es Gilbert! y no creo que puedas hacerle daño si llega a lastimarme- se puso toda roja. Pero igual no dudo en lo que iba a hacer.

Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco aa el lentamente, tome su rostro y lo acerque al mio para finalmente plantar un tímido beso en sus labios

El ibérico se quedó mudo

-Te sigo queriendo Antonio... ¿Podrias aceptarme?

—No se si sea la mejor opcion ... Tampoco se si te podre hacer feliz como otras personas podrían. Si estas dispuesta a volver a intentarlo No prometo que nunca vamos a discutir ni que yo jamas voy a llorar, tampoco puedo prometer el cielo pero si puedo prometer dar mi cien por ciento para que esto funcione...

Tampoco quiero forzarte a nada. Solo quería hacerte saber como me sentía, no como cuando estabamos juntos y me mostraba indiferente en lugar de todo el tiempo estar celosa de que sobrepusieras a Chiara antes que a mi. Pero eso fue en parte mi culpa por nunca decirte de frente lo mucho que te quería-

—gracias tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Valió la pena.

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	27. Chapter 27

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 27_

 _Cómo hacer feliz a una coreana_

 _Hola , ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo este es un pedido que ya debia y también para dar a conocer a un personaje algo olvidado espero les guste_

 _Pareja Macau x Nyo Corea_

 _Para el grupo alcohlicos anónimos hetalianos_

 _—¡Corea Corea!_

 _—¡ Corea hermana ya eres mexicana!_

¿En serio? ¿A quien diablos iba a engañar? Si bien los hinchas mexicanos estaban felices por el pase a octavos ella no lo estaba aunque había eliminado al campeón Alemania ella también estaba fuera y otros estaban ocupando su lugar.

Si bien Simón tenía una buena relación con ella no pasaba de una relación diplomática no tenían mucho en común y tampoco estaban muy interesados el uno en el otro Jin preferia jugar a la espía con Emily y molestar a Xiao mientras que Simón tenía más en común con Sakura su exagerado gusto por el anime, su exagerado gusto por la comida sin mencionar los 4 siglos de amistad que tenían y los 130 años que tenían de relación así que quienes esperaban que hubiera algo más que eso podían esperar sentados pues no pasaría de ser una amiga o aliada que lo ayudo a pasar a octavos no más que eso.

Jin caminaba por los pasillos del lugar solo iba al hotel para despedirse de Rusia y terminar cuando alguien la alcanzó

—¡Nuna! ¿Ibas a irte sin decir adiós?— esa vocesita inocente la conocía muy bien se trataba del joven Macau a quien no veía desde los Olímpicos de invierno en su casa

— Shun oye ¿Que haces aquí? Amm nuna China se va a enojar

— de hecho ella me envió y la señorita Rusia me invitó a quedarme

—ah y oye ¿No deberias estar celebrando con tu papá y con Brasil supe que ellos si pasaron ?

— Andy está con Polonia y no quería hacer mal tercio y papá está con la tía España el tío Bélgica y ese idiota de Holanda

—¿No lo piensas perdonar verdad?

— me conoces muy bien Jin , ¿Oye está todo bien?

—si es solo que esperaba llegar más lejos

El macaense hizo un pequeño moin y dio un suspiro al parecer tendria con Jin la misma plática que tuvo con Andy hace cuatro años le iba a demostrar que ella era más que once sujetos detrás de un balon así tuviera que recorrer la casa de la coreana entera sin descanso para lograr su cometido — ven quiero que veas algo — sin más ni más la tomo de la mano y se la llevó de ahí

—oye que tienes en mente

— espera y verás

Se escuchó una agradable melodía la cual estaba en coreano para gran sorpresa de ella frente a ella estaban muchos fuegos artificiales recordándole las costumbres coreanas ¿Como sabía todo eso? Solo Dios y él lo sabían ninguna otra nación la podía comprender ni el mismo Bielorrusia se había portado así con ella —¿C-como sabes todo esto?

— creí que me conocías nuna por las personas que quiero soy capaz de lo que sea ... Incluso romper cualquier regla

Jin se quedó sin habla no sabía que el le quería a ese grado le sonrió y sin más le saltó encima — muchas gracias — dijo dándole un beso haciendolo enrojecer definitivamente la coreana era feliz

 _hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	28. Chapter 28

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 28_

 _Diferencias y similitudes_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las sugerencias hechas esoees les guste_

 _Pareja: Japón x México_

 _Para el grupo alcohlicos anónimos hetalianos_

Otra cumbre mundial sin sentido , México estaba aburrida en su mesa mientras el desastre y el caos estaban alrededor Estados Unidos como siempre parlotaba cosas sobre un héroe gigante Inglaterra y Francia como siempre dociemdose has el mal del que se iban a morir, Rusia persiguiendo a China por toda la sala con Portugal detrás de ellos Ucrania llorando a lagrima viva fue finalmente hasta que harto Alemania puso orden claro gritoneando y al borde de la histeria

—Continuemos —dijo Alemania, claramente molesto porque casi estalló una pelea. Cuando nadie respondió, suspiró. —entonces, ¿esta reunión ya terminó?

—No deberíamos decir lo bien que hemos estado haciendo?— Inglaterra dijo mientras se levantaba. —Iré primero. Mi país ha estado bien. Económicamente también estamos bien. Entonces, ¿quién es el siguiente?

México se sentó allí, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería golpear a América en la cabeza con una silla, o debería empujarlo por la ventana?

—México-san, ¿quieres irte?

—¿Eh?

Se dio la vuelta y miro los adorables ojos marrones de Japón. Sintio que le ardían las mejillas.

—Sss-si Quiero decir ... sí, me gustaría irme.

El asintió. —Vamos, entonces. Aparentemente, esta reunión ha terminado

Ambos salieron del campo de batalla y salieron afuera. Era un hermoso día. Tan hermoso que se arrepintió de haber perdido la mayor parte escuchando a la estúpida América.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Japón, México-san?— Japón le preguntó mientras se alejában del edificio. Y ella nego con la cabeza—qué triste. Es muy hermoso. Estaría dispuesto a darte un recorrido, si quieres que lo haga.

 _¡Sí! Mientras pueda pasar un día entero_ contigo _..._ —¿Seguro que no te importaría? No quiero causarte ningún problema ...

Japón se echó a reír. —No es un problema en absoluto. No me importa llevarte allí ahora mismo

—Es tan hermoso

Le encantó el país. Es belleza, es silencio. Los templos, los santuarios (¿no son lo mismo?), Los árboles de sakura ... se enamoro del país a primera vista.

Japón se echó a reír. —¿Te gusta?

Asintio— Tu y tu hermoso mundo ... er, quiero decir, sí, me gusta. Bueno, a excepción de las grandes ciudades. ¡Son tan ruidosas!

El le miro fijamente Juro que vio un leve rastro de rosa en su rostro antes de que se desvaneciera. ¿Entendió ... el español?

—Me alegra que te guste. Ahora, te mostraré mi casa

Su casa coincide con su personalidad. Tuvo que recordarle que se quitara los zapatos en la entrada, que es algo que le confunde por completo. Charlaron un rato, contentos de estar lejos del molesto mundo que no podía dejar de luchar en absoluto.

—Moshi Moshi China-san

Después de hablar con China por un tiempo, colgó y suspiró. —America-san quería saber a dónde nos escapamos, ya que la reunión no había terminado.

—Oh ...—Murmuro mientras sorbía cuidadosamente el té que le dio. —Eso es lamentable.

—Hai. Quieren que regresemos pero yo dije que no.

Lo miro en shock. No era comun en Japón desobedecer una orden como esa. ¿Por qué lo haría, sin embargo?

—¿Porque?— murmuró, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo brillante. —Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, México-san, si sabes lo que quiero decir ...

Solo sonrio y lo abrazo —Entiendo.

—¿Disfrutaste el tour hoy?— Me preguntó mientras se dirigían a su avión privado. Él la iba a llevar a casa.

—Si. Mucho. Mucho

Dio una risa suave cuando se sentaron dentro del avión. —No te preocupes, entiendo español.

Casi se congelo Así _que escuchó ..._

Cuando se acercában a un aeropuerto (después de un largo viaje por el Pacífico), de repente le preguntó algo a uno de los trabajadores que estaba allí, que simplemente asintió.

—Gracias por el maravilloso recorrido y viaje a casa, Japón. ¿Cómo podría pagarte?—Pregunto mientras estában en el suelo, cerca del avión. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de pagarme, Mexico-san. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Lo abrazó, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Para su sorpresa, él lo devolvió.

—Aqui tienes.

Le entregó una caja. —Es para ti. No lo abras hasta que llegues a casa.

Confundida, asintio —Bueno

Le saludo con la mano y se fue a casa.

Olvidándose por completo de la caja, se dio una ducha y se preparo para irse a la cama. Cuando se desperto a la mañana siguiente, recordo la caja.

La miro por un momento. Fue largo...

La abrío. Dentro había un hermoso kimono blanco, verde y rojo, junto con un precioso pasador de crisantemo rojo. Junto con el atuendo había una nota. Leía:

 _11 de febrero. 2:30 pm. Nos vemos._

¿Su cumpleaños? Faltaba menos de un mes Sonrio . _Tu y tu hermoso mundo ... Te quiero, Japon. Gracias por el kimono y te veo en un mes ._

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	29. Chapter 29

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 29_

 _Extraña apuesta_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno se que debo mucho pero se atravesó el cumpleaños de una amiga feliz cumpleaños Julchen espero les guste_

 _Pareja Macau x Nyo Chile_

 _Para Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh_

—¿Vamos que esperas?— dijo una joven mexicana a su amiga chilena

—Pero es que…

—Una apuesta es una apuesta Adriana come que no te acobardes ahora tipa — dijo una joven polaca

— ¡Pero apenas lo conozco recién nos hicimos amigos !— respondio toda roja

—Debiste pensar eso antes de decir que Kirby es un pokemon— dijo una chica rusa

— ¡Pero es que míralo! ¿Es o no un pokemon?

— ¡NO!

—Denme tres razones

—¡Te hemos dado más de un millón! Empezando porque no sale de una pokebola, así que anda y haz lo que tienes que hacer

—Pero…

— ¡SIN PEROS!

—Ugh, está bien…

La razón de todo este aquelarre era una simple apuesta resulta que esa apuesta era que si perdía debía darle un beso a un chico y era al primero que se les cruzará en el camino. Claro, que ahora era a la fuerza, todos en la academia mundial estaban obsesionados con que ella y uno de los que estaban de intercambio por un mes n debían sentir algo uno por el otro, sin embargo, ella bien sabía que no sentía absolutamente NADA por el solo eran AMIGOS y eso no iba a cambiar JAMÁS

—Está bien, Adriana vas, lo besas, y no le vuelves a hablar nunca más en la vida— se decía en a sí misma aunque el joven en cuestión era muy amable y se llevaban muy bien ninguno de los dos tenía otras intenciones más que una simple amistad sin mencionar que el vivía del otro lado del mundo

Total que se acerco a donde el y sus hermanos conversaban si es que se le podía llamar conversación civilizada a la pelea que su hermano mayor tenía con su hermano menor ya que este último había gritado que el mayor tenia hemorroides y no sé qué burradas más mientras que el de enmedio trataba de detenerlos

— Lin ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

— claro , Adriana — respondio con su amabilidad acostumbrada luego miro a sus hermanos que por alguna razón olvidaron su pelea y se miraron entre sí — traten de no matarse mientras vuelvo

El chico siguio a su compañera de clases ninguno decía nada, cosa extraña ya que siempre tenían un tema de conversación. A mitad de camino, se encontraron con dos profesores. La profesora Carreiro se sorprendió al ver al macaense y la chilena, juntos, tanto que tuvo que contener su emoción, ya alejados, le dijo al profesor Sondervan:

— ¿Lo crees? Ellos dos, ¿Juntos?

—Jajaja— rió el belga no lo sé Isa nunca hubo otro acercamiento que no fuera de amigos

— ¿Y si fuera así?

—Bueno, no lo sé será mejor irnos conociéndote podrías asustarlos — el belga se llevó a la española de ahí

Adriana y Lin llegaron a un sitio donde nadie podía verlos, literalmente, ya que Lucia, Felka y Anya estaban escondidas para asegurarse que Adriana cumpliera con su apuesta.

—Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues

Los sonidos de un beso y risitas se escucharon en el ambiente, las cuales reconoció rápidamente, girando los ojos.

—Escucha, eres un buen amigo me caes muy bien, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

—Eso lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa inocente — sabes que es mutuo

—Sí— la chica estaba impacientándose, por el ruido que hacían sus amigas—Y pase lo que pase, eso no va a cambiar ¿Entendido?

—lo entiendo

—quizas me termines odiando—dijo

— ¿Perdona?

—Nada—dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se borró cuando escuchó el carraspeo de una de sus amigas _"_ _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto"_

El asiatico comenzó a preocuparse por dos razones una sus hermanos quiza esten matándose dos noto a su amiga roja como un tomate de los que cultivaba la profesora Isabel—¿Estas bien? , Me preocupas parece que tienes fiebre

—si, si estoy bien yo ... — ya no le dio más vueltas y le dio un beso piquito toda roja y el ni se diga fue una sensación extraña para ambos fueron los cinco segundos más eternos de sus vidas

— yo... Yo ... No sabia que ...

— Lin yo ... —en ese momento escuchó tres carcajadas distintas.—Ohh, vamos a ver cuánto quieren reírse— decía ella, persiguiendo a sus amigas, quienes huian muriéndose de risa.

El asiatico se quedó allí, solo. Regresó por donde vino, sin decir palabra alguna.

Al volver con sus hermanos

— ¿Y? —preguntó Xiao, golpeteándolo con el codo en su estómago, suavemente—¿Qué "hablaron"?

—Ohh—el miro al cielo — cosas de la clase nada en especial — sonrió levemente quizás haya sido un arrebato o quizás el inicio de algo más

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	30. Chapter 30

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 30_

 _Todo por un vals_

Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste

 _Pareja Nyo Belgica xNyo España (mension de Romano)_

 _Para xjapan_

Parecia que pronto se acercaba el aniversario de bodas del matrimonio Sondervan Fernández sin embargo Ethan no sabía que darle a Isabel así que le pidió ayuda al primo de ella Lovino con algo muy especial y extraño

— ¿Quieres que?

—Isabel siempre quiso que aprendiera a bailar vals

—pero...

— soy malisimo el día de nuestra boda le pise un pie y la tire contra el pastel

— ya veo no importa, haré el intento por enseñarte aprendí en la militarizada para llevar a las chicas a los bailes

Más tarde

Luego de un rato de lecciones fallidas pisotones golpes y otras cosas Lovino ya estaba fuera de sí y al borde de la histeria

—¡Ya basta ,bastardo! ¡No ganas nada viendo los vídeos de los ensayos fallidos, tampoco poniéndote nervioso!

— pero Lovino ya lo intente todo y nada no puedo rejarme Isabel depende de mí

—¡ Maldición bastardo no es una ciencia es un baile!

—pero Isabel

— olvida a Isabel solo existes tu Ethan tu Lovino y el vals — por alguna extraña razón solo así aprendio todo parecía funcionar a la perfección hasta el día de la fiesta

El día de la fiesta

—todo está saliendo a la perfección este es el mejor aniversario de todos

— y espera que hay más su atención damas y caballeros ... Isabel mi amor mi novia de 25 años por fin aprendí a hacer algo que era difícil para mí aprender ... Maestro porfavor — en ese momento se acerco a ella —¿Me concedes está pieza?

La española conmovida acepto pero ... No salió como esperaba .— tranquilo Ethan quizás sean los nervios

— no lo entiendo es el mismo traje la misma música y los mismos zapatos ah ya recuerdo

— maldición me debes una bastardo — si no era la misma pareja y aunque no era con ella el baile a Isabel le gustó mucho y al final todo salió muy bien para todos bueno excepto para Lovino que seguro quedó traumado de por vida

 _hasta Aqui lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	31. Chapter 31

**_pequeñas historias_**

 ** _Capitulo 31_**

 ** _Teléfono descompuesto_**

 _¿Hola. Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Nyo Corea x USA_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

A Matt se le hacía hecho bastante extraño que Alfred no estuviera parloteando o quejándose de que no le ponía atentcion alguna

— Alfred ¿Pasa algo?

— ah no, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Seguro? ¿Algo te preocupa verdad?

— well , no es que me preocupe es solo que no puedo pensar en nada mas

—oye tranquilo no contaré nada — dijo el canadiense

—bien , dijo apenado — creo que me gusta alguien

—really Who?

—it's Jin

— ¡Jin ! Bueno no tiene novio ya que rompieron pero desde lo que pasó Lin es un poco más sobreprotector con ella ya que el último la hirió demasiado ya sabes que son como hermanos, intentaré calmarlo si las cosas se ponen feas

—thanks Bro

Más tarde

En el club de periodismo Matt estaba muy preocupado por su hermano cosa que Feliks noto y le preocupo un poco —¿Que pasa Matt ?

— bueno ...

—¿No confías en mí?

-No es que no confíe en ti... Es que, a veces, se te salen las cosas – y ésa era su manera de decir que al polaco le gustaba estar informado y, sobre todo , ser un chismoso de primera.

–¡Pero que bajo concepto tienes de mí! Así súper malo. –dijo haciéndose la víctima del cuento mientras hacia un gracioso puchero y miraba a otro lado. Claro, esta nueva actitud no duró mucho pues en cuestión de minutos una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios ¿Ya me vas a contar o te tengo que sobornar?

—bueno pero promete que no lo vas a contar

—prometido

—¿Recuerdas a Jin ?

— ah sí la ex del buen Nikolai ¿Que paso ?

— pues resulta que mi hermano está enamorado de ella y parece que ella también

— vaya bueno trata de calmar a Lin si las cosas se ponen feas

— bien, que de aquí no salga

Más tarde

Ahí Feliks tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de hablar. Sin perder tiempo sacó su celular y marcó uno de los números que se sabe de memoria.

\- _¡La persona más asombrosa al habla! Mas vale que sea importante, Feliks, porque la asombrosa yo iba a dormir._

–¡Buuh! Pero que amargada Julchen, creí que eras el alma de la fiesta en algún lugar fuera de la mano de Dios –le contestó el rubio mientras jugaba con un tenedor.

 _–¡Habla rápido, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_ !

–Ya, ya, al parecer no estás de humor. Tengo la noticia del año, y también estoy seguro de que quieres saber.

 _–Ajá, no todos somos unas cotillas como tú._

–¡Tiene mucho que ver con tu querida amiguita! - bueno tu sabes que Nikolai era su novio y rompieron por culpa de Sun Hee

 _–¡Dime algo que no sepa!_

–Eres teñida -y el silencio incómodo se hizo presente-. En fin, deja de interrumpir mi historia. El punto es que alguien está interesado en ella. ¿Quién crees?

 _–Huh, ¿Quién?_

–¡Alfred Jones! ¿Lool puedes creer ?, osea, como que el sentimiento es completamente recíproco! ¿Has visto como lo mira Jin?

 _—Sí, claro que lo noté. Casi_ se lo come con la mirada

—Lo que me preocupa es que Lin y Jin son como hermanos y bueno si las cosas se ponen feas Alfred no sale vivo

La albina también se echó a decir, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa su pollito pedía comida

-¡U _h! Feliks, te llamo después. Julbird quiere comida_ .

–Ah, está bien cariño. Pero no cuentes nada— Unas cuadras más adelante de lugar donde se había quedado Feliks tras la retirada del canadiense se encontraba la casa de Julchen, la cual estaba en la cocina por la comida especial de su pollito.

Después de darle comida se quedó pensativa, inquieta y, sobre todo, con ganas de hablar. Sin embargo, se activó su celular y se abrió el WhatsApp.

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Oye! ¿De qué crees que se enteró la genial yo?_

 _ **Maddy invisible: ¿**_ _que sucede jul?_

 _ **AweomeYo:** sé que te va a llamar la atención, ¡Porque sé un chisme exquisito! Tiene que ver con Jin_

 _ **Maddy invisible** ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Ja! Sabía que ibas a caer; P_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** En fin, es que Jin se enamoró perdidamente! Tanto así que hace dibujos de día y de noche, se vive la vida ensoñada._

 _ **Maddy invisible:** ¿En serio? Vaya, qué lindo. ¿Y de quién? Ya sé Lin_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** Si, como no, sabes que son como hermanos y a él le gusta Ángela, Está enamorada de Alfred._

 _ **Maddy invisible:** ¿AH? ¿Alfred Jones?_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Exactamente ése! Pff, vaya que aprovecho la oportunidad._

 _ **Maddy invisible:** ¡Ya lo creo!_

 _ **AwesomeYo:** ¡Ya ves que sí!_

 _ **Invisible Maddy Me** lo imagino._

 _ **Maddy invisible: Lo** siento Julchen, yo tengo que ir a preparar la cena._

 _Awesome yo: si vete de Cenicienta pero no cuentes nada_

 _Invisible maddy descuida_

Mientras tanto, en la casa de cierta chica canadiense que cocinaba una deliciosa sopa de queso y uva, las cosas no podrían estar mejor. No... claro que sí podrían estar mejor. Por eso, mientras removía la sopa, tomó el teléfono de su casa y marcó un numero en particular...

 _–¡Hola~! ¿Quién habla?_

–¡Jade Wang ! Años que no oía de ti. ¿O es que acaso acabaste encerrada en el sótano ? -saludó alegremente la chica

 _–Ah, pero si es Maddy. ¡Estuve tan ocupada que ni tiempo para el club de yaoi tuve! -exclamó la chica_

–¡Shhhh! Nadie debe saber sobre qué es el club -chistó apenada -. Como sea, quiza no sea Yaoi pero es interesante

 _–¿En serio? Cuenta ya, todos los detalles_.

–¡Sabía que me ibas a entender! Como sea, ¿recuerdas a Jin?

 _–¿Soo Jin?... ¡Claro, la amiga de mi hermana Kumiko ! ¿Cómo no recordarla ? No me dig_ _as que le hicieron algo._

 _—_ no calma creo que es algo bueno parece que alguien está interesado en ella

 _—¿En serio? ¿Quien?_

—parece que es mi primo Alfred oye y si te lo cuento no es para que le digas a tu primo y mucho menos para que lo publiques en tu cuenta de fanfiction

 _—¿Que crees que soy Feliks? Descuida de aquí no sale_

Luego de aquella llamada la macaense dio un suspiro aunque tenía curiosidad le pregunto a su hermana directamente

Al día siguiente.

— daze ahora somos el chisme principal *suspiro* ¿Desde cuándo soy tu novia y no me enteré?

—no lo sé pero como sea sabes que siempre contarás con el héroe ha ha ha

La coreana sonrió

 _por ahora aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	32. Chapter 32

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 32_

 _Una sonrisa puede cambiar un mal día_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu y Guest por los comentarios este es otro regalo que debía espero les guste_

Pareja Corea del sur x Bielorrusia

Para Milly Loca

Bielorusia prácticamente había tenido el peor día de su vida primero no sonó el despertador, luego se le fue el agua, llovió por su casa y para colmo de males casi la atropellan

Por otro lado Corea del sur tampoco había tenido suerte su jefa lo regaño por llegar tarde a la reunión, se quedo sin gasolina y sin batería en el celular — daze hoy no ha sido mi día — dijo el coreano con pesadez

— ¿tambien tuviste un mal día Yong ? — pregunto una voz femenina cerca de ahí se trataba de Bielorusia

— hola Nat — dijo el coreano con su animo acostumbrado o tratando de mantenerlo — bueno si tuve un mal día pero creo que a ti te fue peor

—umm supongo Corea

— pero bueno no hay nada que no se solucione con un buen café ¿no?

— supongo te acepto la invitación ¿y que has hecho de tu vida Yong?

— pues no mucho he visto algunas cosas con el calentamiento global aunque al parecer las cosas están algo tensas

— bastante

—¿y tu como has estado Nat?

— bien dentro de lo que cabe aunque me preocupa la situación de mi hermano y estados unidos con todo lo que esta pasando

— si igual a mi me preocupa ojala todo se arregle para bien

— yo también lo espero ¿sabes Yong ? A veces pienso que ... Sería genial no ser una nación solo ser humanos aunque sea por una vez

— a veces yo también lo pienso ... Pero — el coreano se quedo pensativo un momento mirando a su interlocutora — después pienso ¿habriamos vivido mejor? ¿habriamos vivido bien? Quien sabe solo nos queda tratar de vivir nuestra inmortalidad lo mejor posible daze

— si tu lo dices — dijo la bielorrusa — eres bastante positivo ¿verdad?

— hago lo mejor posible — dijo el coreano con su animo acostumbrado haciendo reír a su acompañante

— vaya Yong creo que encontrarme contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día

— lo mismo digo daze

— es hora de irnos ya terminara el receso

— muy bien vamos

Para llegar mas rápido el coreano la tomo de la mano para correr a la reunión cuando llegaron a la sala y ahí se dieron cuenta de una cosa ... Medio mundo los estaba mirando

—¡ no es lo que creen! — dijo Bielorusia apenada — Corea ya me puedes soltar

— ¡ah! Lo siento no es lo que creen daze

— si claro — dijo Taiwan en tono burlon

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado en especial a quien se lo escribo el próximo probablemente sea otro regalo nos leemos_


	33. Chapter 33

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 33_

 _Ella es especial_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Nyo Macau x Nyo Mónaco_

 _Para Arashi Hetalia_

Vaya que era una pareja bastante dispareja incluso algunas naciones se preguntaban que podían ver uno en el otro Mónaco tenía una extraña facha de mafioso francés, conquistador ,galán y seductor podría tener a las mujeres que quisiera, pero desde el año 1982 sus ojos se habían posado en una, una región administrativa para ser exactos en ese momento Jade como se llamaba la chica en cuestión era aún colonia de Portugal de hecho no tenía el nombre que ahora posee antes se le conocía como "Ciudad del santo nombre de Dios de Macau" cosa que a ella le incomodaba un poco sin embargo a él le parecia adorable, y no solo por el hecho de ser aún una colonia portuguesa o por el nombre que tenía sino por lo que intentaba demostrar .

Su carácter era rudo, fuerte e independiente pero también era una chica muy amable , inteligente y bastante responsable además de que tenía una gran habilidad en los juegos de azar , apenas se conocieron y congeniaron de inmediato por todo lo que tenían en común.

Aunque algunos no se creían su relación algunos le decían a el que podría salir con una chica más femenina y tierna Él dudaba que eso fuera posible, sabía que era tramposo y algo frivolo, constantemente estaba hablando de más y aunque ninguno parecía molestarle eso dudaba que fuera lo mismo. Si bien debía admitir que en varias ocasiones había discutido con Jade, valoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ella siempre perdonaba su carácter frívolo e insistente y permanecía a su lado a pesar de los mismos. Consideraba que Jade era divertida, aunque hablaba con seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo contaba cuentos y anécdotas muy graciosos que lo hacían reír y sabía que a las otras naciones también pues se habían reído cuando le contó una de sus historias.

Pero había algo más importante aún, él no quería. Sabía que Jade como todos tenía defectos, tantos años viviendo a su lado hacían imposible que pudiera ignorarlo pero no le importaban, todos esos defectos la hacían más especial a sus ojos. Él estaba enamorado de quien por muchos años fue su mejor amiga, la aceptaba tal y cómo era, nunca la cambiaría.

Sabía que era temperamental, muchas veces la había hecho enojar y la mayoría de esas ocasiones le pedía que la dejara sola. A veces algunas cosas las quería resolver con los puños. Y no quedarse callada ante nada , su novia no era de las que se guardaran lo que pensaban, si consideraba que algo estaba bien o mal no dudaba en decirlo.

—¿Porque ella? — pregunto Seychelles con incredulidad

—¿Porque Chiara? — le respondió con otra pregunta sabiendo que el Seychelence salía con la italiana

—bueno ...

—¿Porque es especial para ti verdad? Lo mismo ocurre con Jade ella es especial

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado en especial a quien se lo escribo nos leemos pronto_


	34. Chapter 34

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 34_

 _Cupido fierecila_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja Nyo Portugal x Rumanía_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

La junta mundial como siempre un desastre universal, Francia e Inglaterra matándose , Grecia durmiendo como tronco en la mesa , Estados Unidos gritando barbaridad y media mientras el adorable Canadá como siempre siendo invisible

Jade la representación de Macau no estaba nada contenta, sus hermanos asiáticos le daban pena ajena mientras que la rusa coqueteaba con su padre China a ella ya no le molestaba eso en lo absoluto es más la eslava le caía bien entendía que ya no había nada que uniera a sus padres así que lo más maduro de su parte era ya no seguir insistiendo. La asiática miro hacia otro lado incluso ya no le divertia como antes ver a Francia e Inglaterra pelear ya que según ella no había nada nuevo con esos dos ni siquiera jugar cartas con Mónaco y Estados Unidos le era divertido siempre los dejaba humillados a los dos en una hora o menos decidió voltear su cabeza hacia otro lado y miro a Rumanía un viejo amigo de su familia a la chica le parecía un tipo gracioso aunque a Hungría no le hacía gracia la chica noto que está última lo perseguía con una sartén por lo que decidió interferir provocando que la húngara tropezara

—gracias fierecila te debo una

— descuide señor Conde — en ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por Estados Unidos

— well , estamos a muy pocos días para el santa secreto y por supuesto que el más listo es quien orgániza

— creí que organizarias tu por tu parecido a Santa

— escucha Jade si por un lado estoy gordo

— por el otro también.— lo ignoro olímpicamente y volvió su atención al rumano — señor Conde puedo ayudarle a escoger un regalo para mamá Portugal

En ese momento el rumano se puso como tomate —shhh puede escucharnos

— tengo una idea

—Bueno, yo sólo quería tu consejo en algo... ya que siento que puedo hablar contigo más fácilmente

—claro lo escucho

—Pues, digamos que tengo sentimientos hacia cierta persona y no sé cómo acercarme más a ella— suspiró —No te burles, tengo más de cien años y nunca se me dio bien expresar lo que sentía

—ya veo umm ¿ah probado con ser mas detallista ? A mamá le gustan los detalles

Se sonrojó bastante —Ya veo, si lo intentare. Este... ¿podrías decirme que otras cosas le gustan? Sé que le gustan las rosas

—las rosas pueden ser de utilidad también le gustan los dulces

—Muy bien, lo recordaré. Gracias fierecilla— le sonrió acariciando su cabeza —¿Algo más?

—umm si sonara cliché pero le gustara una cita

Se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió ampliamente —Creo que ya me has dando una gran idea, pequeña

—me alegra haberle sido útil

—Ya veré como recompensarte por tu ayuda, por mientras te daré esto— saco un chocolate con forma de oso y se lo dio a la chica.

—muchas gracias señor Conde y no me agradezca

—Insisto, y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en buscarme

—de acuerdo

Más tarde.

Con las pistas que la macaense le había dado el rumano ya tenía una pista para que finalmente pudiera hacerle un buen regalo a la portuguesa finalmente llegó el gran día

—hem tenía algo para ti , Portugal— dijo el rumano

—¿Para mí? — ella no sabía que decir

Sacó una cadena de oro y se la puso alrededor del cuello, además de que dejó una rosa blanca en su mano —Alguien me dijo que te gustaban los detalles— expresó un tanto sonrojado

— es hermoso muchas gracias

—De nada, y bueno... quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo

—si me encantaría

Sonrió contento porque aceptara su invitación—Gracias por la oportunidad— besó su mano

—yo soy la afortunada.

Tomó su mano —Me halagas, bueno si gustas acompañarme. Ya tenía algo ó a Fatima hasta la terraza que había detrás de su tienda, había preparado algo para ambos. —Siéntate por favor— la llevó a una pequeña mesa que estaba bajo la sombra

—es hermoso ¿Tu lo hiciste?

—Si, lo hice yo... quería hacer algo especial para ti— dijo un poco sonrojado —¿Gustas un poco de vino?

—ya veo tienes mucho talento Vlad

—me halagas bueno quería hacer algo lindo por ti

—y lo agradezco ha sido algo muy tierno

—te lo mereces Fátima

—lo agradezco mucho en verdad

—lo hago por gusto y porque de verdad me importas Fátima

—tu también me importas Vlad

— ¿Lo dices enserio? Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso

— si, hablo enserio— sonrió

— gracias, tu sonrisa es muy bella

—m-muchas gracias Vlad

—No agradezcas nada yo sólo sigo la verdad— suspiró un poco —Y creo que ya es hora de que sea honesto contigo

—¿Que quieres decir Vlad?

—Lo que quiero decir es que... yo estoy enamorado de ti — noto que no decía nada —¿Todo en orden?

— si todo está bien, es solo que no creí que me lo fueras a decir ,yo también me enamoré de ti Vlad

Ahora era él quien estaba más que sonrojado —Fatima... ¿puedo besarte?— se fue acercando a la portuguesa

— si — dijo ella acercándose a el e finalmente se besaron mientras cierta asiática felizmente observaba escondida la escena se alejó tiempo después para darles privacidad aunque ella estaba feliz de haber logrado unirlos

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	35. Chapter 35

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 35_

 _Pequeña celebración_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo_

 _Pareja Macau x México del sur_

 _Para Eagle Primece._

Estaba contento como no lo estaba hacia mucho tiempo por fin su hermana mayor Brasil había recuperado la autoestima pues había sido campeona de la copa América aunque Diego insistiera que esa copa estaba arreglada, aunque no solo estaba feliz por ella Laura... Su ¿Amiga? Jugará con Estados Unidos la final — tal vez deba ...— se acercó a la mexicana quien se encontraba mirando la ventana pues la reunión habia sido como siempre un desastre — Laura ... Ni hao — saludo con una sonrisa leve

— hola Shun supe que Brasil ya se recuperó

—si, me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor estoy muy feliz por ella

—me alegra ... Bueno creo que ya es hora — sonrió — deseame suerte

— confío en que ganarás — el joven le sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios — suerte

Esta se puso como tomate aunque agradeció el gesto a su modo finalmente dio inicio al partido entre México y Estados Unidos el americano tenia mucha confianza pues le había ganado a Holanda en el mundial femenil así que ¿Que más daba? Sin embargo a lo largo del partido se recuperó dejando a Estados Unidos sin opciones y ganando el partido

— ¡Eso fue trampa!

— te vencimos limpio y justo gringo — la menor se fue de ahí recordando lo que había pasado dos horas antes , ese asiático definitivamente era todo un caso demasiado inocente para su propio bien— quizás alguien le dijo que los besos eran de buena suerte — dijo para si misma ruborizada cuando choco con alguien que resultó ser su amigo asiático —¿E-estas bien?

— si, estoy bien — sonrió con su inocencia acostumbrada —¿ Tú cómo estás? Supe que ganaste el partido

— si, fue extraño

—sabia que podías hacerlo ¿ Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar ? — pregunto algo rojo

.— de acuerdo acepto

Más tarde

—¿Sabes ? Fue un partido algo extraño casi siempre se pone a la defensiva

— bueno, supongo que sabía cuándo rendirse ... Aunque hay cosas por las que vale seguir insistiendo

—¿A qué te refieres?

—mi hermana dice que el corazón tiene razones que la mente no puede razonar y creo que tiene razón —Laura se sonrojo demasiado al escuchar sus palabras pues más o menos sabía para donde iba —lo que quiero decir es que ...

— ¿Que? Eres extraño me haces enojar a veces pero a la vez eres el único que puede hacerme sentir mejor cuando no me siento bien o tranquilo por favor dime qué es lo que quieres realmente ...— no pudo decir más pues el asiático le había dado otro beso pero está vez fue directamente a sus labios

— lo siento,no pude contenerme yo en verdad te quiero

— no digas más si eso es querer ...yo también te quiero

En ese momento ambos se declararon lo que sentían y para ella ese fue el mejor premio de todos

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado la próxima semana publicaré un pedido más nos leemos pronto_


	36. Chapter 36

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capítulo 35_

 _Flor de Loto_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

 _Pareja Macau x Vietnam_

 _Para Aoba Ritsu_

Linh no era mucho de visitar a otros países pero por alguna razón Shun insistió demasiado en que le aceptará una invitación a almorzar por el festival de primavera , la verdad era que el macaense no la sacaba de quicio como otras naciones,es más podría decir que con el le era divertido hablar y solo con el se sentía cómoda para demostrar emociones.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su casa tocó la puerta esperando a que el joven asiático le abriera

El macaense bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se apresuró a abrir — bienvenida , llegas justo a tiempo para el festival de primavera — sonrió levemente invitándole a entrar

— sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente — le devolvió la sonrisa un poco ruborizada

—bueno vamos entonces —le ofreció su brazo y la condujo al festival era un lugar bastante colorido y muy concurrido por esas fechas comenzaron las festividades la vietnamita tenía que admitir que era un festival muy divertido, no sabía porque pero ni siquiera Tailandia le hacía ser tan espontánea como lo hacía Macau, el por su parte estaba muy contento por compartir esto con Linh se podría decir que con ella podría ser el mismo sin que lo tratarán como un niño o como alguien débil de hecho comenzaba a ver a Linh como algo más que una amiga y esperaba tener el momento adecuado para decírselo

Tiempo después del evento le guío a un parque cerca de la casa de el. Era el lugar favorito de los chicos para pasar el rato cuando Shun no estaba arrastrando a Linh a uno de sus extremos atractivos turísticos o a una convención de algún tipo. Los árboles se alineaban en los bordes del parque y flores brillantes estaban esparcidas por el césped bien cuidado. Caminaron hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, un área sombreada debajo de un árbol particularmente grande en las afueras del campo. —¡Hoy es un día increíble! Me atrevo a decir que es perfecto — Shun dijo entusiasmado, dejándose caer al suelo y acariciando el espacio a su lado. Linh se sentó con más gracia, apoyándose contra la corteza áspera.

—¿Perfecto para qué?—Preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que siempre que Shun estaba planeando algo, nunca era bueno.

—No te preocupes, ¡lo descubrirás a tiempo!—El respondió con entusiasmo, moviéndose en su asiento.

Linh suspiró y negó con la cabeza —¿sabes?, eso no me llena de confianza exactamente ... La última vez que me dijiste que no me preocupara, casi hiciste estallar mi casa con fuegos artificiales

—¡Ese fue Xiao—Shun puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. —no tiene nada que ver con las explosiones, ¿eso te tranquiliza?

"Supongo..

Los chicos se quedaron allí por unas horas, charlando y jugando. El día avanzó así, el sol comenzó a hundirse en el cielo cerúleo y el tinte de las nubes esponjosas de color rosa.

—Es más tarde de lo que pensaba— Linh dijo, mirando la puesta de sol y luego a su reloj. Shun asintió y se volvió hacia la otra chica.

—Linh —dijo el, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose ligeramente. Linh lo miró, sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el tono de la voz de su amigo.

—¿Sí?

—Entonces ... Sabes cómo somos tan buenos amigos — dijo desviando sus bonitas orbes doradas —bueno ..."—metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un ramo de flores de loto, las favoritas de Linh y las empujó hacia los brazos de la chica—Me preguntaba si tú ... ya sabes ... quieres ser ¿más que eso?—Preguntó rápidamente, volviéndose carmesí.

Linh se sonrojó de un rojo brillante y miró a su amigo, sin palabras.—¿Que? — Pregunto todavía sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder. —¡¿Por qué?!—dijo en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados por la sorpresa. La cara de Shun cayó ligeramente ante la reacción y se levantó.

—si no quieres, entonces está bien ...—susurró, girándose para irse antes de que una mano lo estrechara en el hombro y lo girara. Linh acercó a Shun aún sonrojándose furiosamente y le susurró al oído

—¿Entonces aceptas? Preguntó Shun, sus ojos brillando y sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Linh con esperanza. Con un sonrojo que aún manchaba sus mejillas, la chica asintió

Shun sonrió se puso de puntillas hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que Linh. Inclinándose hacia adelante, presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Linh, su corazón palpitando y cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Linh se agrandaron en respuesta, pero después de un segundo ella le devolvió el beso, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuello de Shun. Al cabo de un rato, se separaron, jadeando por respirar y sonrió

— wo ai ni — susurró el abrazándola

— Em yuen ai— respondió ella suavemente, besando al joven en la mejilla y permitiendo que le abrazara se quedaron así durante algún tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que finalmente se puso el sol.

 _hasta aquí lo dejo esta pareja me está empezando a gustar, espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	37. Chapter 37

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 37_

 _El hilo rojo del destino_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

 _Pareja Macau x Bolivia_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

 _Existe un hilo rojo que ata a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas_

¿Cuántas veces había oído eso ? Llegaba a preguntarse si incluso el otro extremo de su hilo estaba atado al otro lado del mundo, — si existes quiero encontrarte — pensaba para si mismo en ese momento choco con alguien — porfavor disculpe — no pudo decir más porque cuando la vio se quedó estático en su lugar — etto ¿Esta bien?

— no se preocupe — sonrió la persona — ¿Cómo está usted?

— descuide estoy bien , disculpe mis modales — mi nombre es Shun un gusto

— encantada Shun yo soy Evangelina puede decirme Eva si gusta

Tiempo después

Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos aunque el comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella y ella por el se acercaba el 14 de Febrero y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle algo ambos habían acordado a ir a un restaurante para celebrar ese día

— Te agradezco mucho el que hayas aceptado venir conmigo

— no me agradezcas yo estoy muy honrada de pasar esta fecha contigo podrías contarme muchas cosas, pero las tradiciones varían en cada lugar...por ejemplo éstas fechas en tu país lo celebran igual o tienen algúna costumbre en especial

—enrealidad en Portugal esta es una fecha que se acostumbra a celebrarse del mismo modo — le respondió un poco nervioso — ¿en tu país se celebra del mismo modo?

—En realidad una fecha como tal es reciente pero en la tradición boliviana existe una leyenda de una princesa inca que se enamoró pastor de llamas." Le respondió—"Y en ella se narran la historia de amor y fidelidad

—ya veo es una cultura con mucha diversidad — Sonreía levemente — en mi tierra natal China se considera que el destino elije el tiempo adecuado para que quienes estén destinados a estar juntos lo estén hasta el final en Asia esto se le conoce como hilo rojo — respondía un poco nervioso

—Es una creencia muy interesante " contesto tímidamente..."un hilo rojo que en su momento une a las personas..—sonrio—es muy curioso, si el hilo rojo se pudiera ver me imagino a muchas personas buscando el extremo a la persona destinada...Había llegado las bebidas de la cafetería...—y tu ¿En que crees Shun? —pregunto deforma curiosa.

—se dice que la persona indicada esta mas cerca de lo que muchos creen muchas veces —respondio un tanto pensativo — a decir verdad yo... Creo que ahí esta en algún lugar

— buen punto _¿quizas le debería preguntar?_ —Pensó Eva nerviosa —un hombre culto como tu debe tener admiradoras me preguntaba si alguien tan especial como tu... — se puso nerviosa sin querer se oyó el sorbido de la taza —perdona mis modales ... ¿ tienes novia?

—etto — se sonrojo nuevamente esta vez su sonrojo fue mas fuerte — yo... A decir verdad ... No conozco el amor ... Así que no no tengo novia ¿y tu? Debe haber alguien esperando por ti

— en realidad no ... No se lo que es tener pretendientes mis primas Isabel , Lucia y Adriana son mas bonitas

El asiático le miro un poco incrédulo — no veo porque perdona el atrevimiento pero usted es realmente muy especial no deje que nadie le diga lo contrario _"ahora o nunca"_ hay algo que debes saber, siempre pensé que el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo estaba en algún lugar creo que finalmente lo encontré ... Eva yo en verdad me gustaría ser algo más que tu amigo ... ¿Me aceptarías?

Eva se sonrojo demasiado — yo Shun , no esperaba esto ... Tu también me gustas

—¿Entonces?

— si — ambos se declararon y finalmente el hilo hizo su parte

 _hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	38. Chapter 38

_Pequeñas historias_

 _Capitulo 38_

 _Visitando a Romano_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _Pareja : Romano x Nyo Grecia_

 _Para Eagle Primece_

Daphne no era la típica chica que vestía con ropa y zapatos costosos pero hoy era un día especial ,caminaba por las calles de Roma para comprarle un regalo a su hermano había caminado por mucho pero Daphne Karpusi no se rendía tan fácilmente

Animada y motivada continuo su camino pero no sabía lo que estaba por pasar

Un viento sorpresivo y fuerte hizo que Daphne le prestara más atención a bajar su falda que a sostener su sombrero que salió volando por el despejado cielo italiano.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observó cómo el sombrero volaba hacía un joven hombre castaño y éste lo atrapaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían hacía el joven.

Al acercarse lo suficiente lo reconoció.

— ¿Lovino?— Preguntó extrañada.

— Parece que se le perdió esto señorita~ — Sacudió con delicadeza el sombrero.

— Ah.. — Ella estaba sin palabras.

Feliciano le miró extrañado y lo único que atinó a hacer fue colocarle el sombrero a la griega  
Ésta se sonrojo, no se lo veía venir.

— ¡Qué linda te vez Daphne! — Soltó sonriente con su galantería acostumbrada

— ¡G-Gracias! ¡Es un gusto verte!

— Lo mismo digo y dime ¿Que haces por aquí?

— Pues venia de visita y también quería comprar un regalo para mi hermano pero al parecer no he podido encontrar la tienda en la que lo venden

— Oh, ¿Y cual es la tienda?

— Ésta.. — Daphne sacó del bolsillo de su vestido blanco un papel con la dirección del local allí, se la mostró al italiano.

— ¡Ésta a la vuelta!

— ¡¿En serio?! — Daphne estaba emocionada, por fin había encontrado la tienda.

— Dejame guiarte, si tú quieres bella Grecia

Lovino le ofreció su brazo y ella no lo pensó dos veces, aceptó con gusto.

Poco después de encontrar el regalo el italiano la invitó a cenar aunque a veces perdía los estribos con los meseros Daphne se divirtió mucho sin duda este había sido un muy buen día

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
